


All My Life, for You

by WatercolorSunrise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Personalities, New Relationship, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Possible violence, Rating May Change, Smut, Starts out fluffy but stuffs gonna get crazy, mc has a name, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolorSunrise/pseuds/WatercolorSunrise
Summary: Mi-Cha and Saeyoung have been happily married for 5 years and their lives have never been happier. The same could be said for Saeran who is now in a much healthier place than he was a few years ago. The twins are close once again, their lives are healthy and normal for the most part. It would seem the picture perfect happily ever after, if it weren't for the fact that someone who has been looking for them for a long time is about to make an unwelcome appearance.Saeyoung has two things in this world he has sworn to protect, and nothing is going to stop him from keeping his promise this time.





	1. The Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> MC and the twin's are on vacation, enjoying some much needed time off. MC's name is Mi-Cha, Saeyoung calls her "MC" as a nick name because he's a huge dork. This first chapter is sickeningly sweet and definitely cheesy (don't worry things will get serious later) - but this is Seven and MC we are talking about. Also Saeran's a troll this chapter, but he's a soft boy inside.
> 
> This will be my first multi chapter fic and I have big plans for it.

In all his wildest dreams Saeyoung Choi never thought his life would be like this. Relaxing at the beach with the two people he cared the most about in the world? He was pretty sure he would never achieve something so amazing yet so simple as this.

If he was being honest with himself he never really thought about where his life would end up. Surely dead by the age of 25, either by the hands of the agency or by his father if he had ever answered the question honestly.

But that was before. Before her. Before the real truth came out. Before he found out about all the lies. Before he found out the one thing he was positive in accomplishing just seemed like an elaborate scheme out of some type of angsty day time drama made to make women swoon at all the tragic boys in it.

Well, that was all in the past now. He and Mi-Cha were about to celebrate their 5th wedding anniversary. He and Saeran were close again. Something hadn't thought was possible to ever achieve again. He wasn't involved in the agency anymore, they'd all but disappeared shortly after his and Vanderwood’s departure. Which was, of course, no fault of his own. No, not at all.

Everything was good now. _More than just good_ he thought, watching Mi-Cha's hips roll back and forth as she waded into the ocean. Oh yea, God had blessed him indeed. He loses himself for a moment just admiring her shape, and the waves lapping at her skin. He bites his lip absentmindedly as he suddenly has a great urge to get back to the hotel.

“Isn’t it a sin or whatever to ogle a woman like that” He hears Saeran say through his fantasies, approaching from behind and plopping down on the towel next to Saeyoung.

Saeyoung’s mouth slacks in embarrassment at getting caught by his twin for just a moment before he retaliates. “Not when that woman is my wife. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you all about it when you’re older”

“Ya know I was going to give you the other half of this ice cream but now, I don't think I will” It’s then that Saeyoung even notices said ice cream, just in time for Saeran to take a huge bite of the aforementioned other half.

“Aw maaaan you know that’s my favorite.”

“What a coincidence it’s mine too!” Searan gives a devilish grin, taunting his brother.

Saeyoung rolls onto his side “Waah you’re so mean, how could you leave your only brother to starve like that!

“Payback’s a bitch Saeyoung” Saeran responds, finishing off his snack.

Saeyoung immediately seises his dramatics and sits back up placing a hand on his brother's shoulder “Shit, Saeran I’m sorry.”

Saeran lets out a cackle. “You should see your face! Holy shit.” Quickly turning to hysterics in rolling laughter, assuming a similar position on the ground that his brother previously displayed. “I’m just fucking with you!”

Saeyoung’s mouth slacks again, this time in disbelief at Saeran’s dig at him. “You got me good that time.” He admits with a smile.

The two of them had been through a lot together, and not together. They had suffered enough hardships for multiple lifetimes. There were things Saeyoung would never forgive himself for. Some part of him hoped that Saeran would never fully forgive him either. But after drug withdrawals, suicide attempts, explanations upon explanations, written letters, failed joke attempts and enough ‘I'm sorries’ Saeyoung had quickly lost count, Saeran had finally warmed back up to him.

He started smiling again. The first time he laughed at one of Mi-Cha's jokes he almost cried. The first time he laughed at one of Saeyoung’s jokes he did cry. At first, Saeran had found Saeyoung’s jokes annoying, and no doubt still does but when the resentment for him had faded he discovered they had more in common than not. They both had a sort of dark sense of humor that the other one understood so deeply due to the fact that even after their separation they had still spent more than half their lives together.

Since then it's only gotten better. Saeran will dig at him like this every now and then but honestly? It doesn't bother Saeyoung in the slightest, it's nice to see his brother coping and recovering, and if that was how he wanted to do it then it was more than ok with him.

“Are you trying to kill your brother again?” Mi-Cha says, returning from her swim in the ocean and ringing out her hair.

“Sorry Mi-Cha, it’s a beloved pastime of mine.” Saeran shrugs, lying back on his towel, arms folded under his head.

“Nooooo, MC not you too!” Saeyoung latches onto her leg, pleading.

“I'm sorry babe, it was just too easy. You know Saeran loves you vewy much and would never try to hurt you.” then adds “again” through a muffled cough.

Saeran nods. “She’s got me there”

Saeyoung laughs despite the truth in their statements. “I love you guys,” he says earnestly “thank you for coming with me.” He says to his brother.

“You think I’d say ‘No’ to a week off of work? You know Jumin always gives me off if it involves spending time with you right?” Saeran answers.

“I'm sure it helped you got him his own room” Mi-Cha adds moving to sit next to Saeyoung.

“What, you think he doesn't want to hear what I'm going to do to you when that bikini comes off?” Saeyoung with a sly smile.

“Yup, time for more ice cream.” Saeran hops up on his feet to leave the couple to their own devices.

“Poor Saeran” Mi-Cha laments.

“Poor Saeran?! Poor Saeyoung! I'm the one that has to try to control myself around you, looking like” he paused gesturing to her body. “This, with all these people around.”

“Oh please!” She tickles him teasingly for just a fraction of a second causing his body to twist in reaction “You seem to fare well enough most of the time.” Mi-Cha teases.

“That's what you think, but God Seven is simply a master of self-control. Lesser men would have succumbed in mere seconds to your immense beauty.”

She giggles brightly, lightly bumping him with her shoulder. Saeyoung always had the most unique ways of making her feel special. “All Hail God Seven!” she says enthusiastically

“Now you’re getting it Babe!” he excitedly exclaims, throwing his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close.

“All Hail God Seven” they shout together before sharing a string of quick kisses in between fits of giggling. They remain oblivious as people around them look on curiously.

A few meters away Saeran rolls his eyes but smiles despite himself. His brother and sister-in-law are strange, but it’s hard not to find their love endearing.

\--

A little while later the couple is back at the hotel alone, Saeran having gone on a hike to a nearby mountain summit to watch the sunset. Mi-Cha stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom attempting to brush the salt water tangles out of her hair. Saeyoung has taken post behind her lightly rubbing his hands down her sides, ‘admiring’ the way her dress hugs the curve of her hips. Mi-Cha pulls her hair to one side of her head and continues brushing. Saeyoung takes this as an opening and immediately begins placing kisses to her now exposed neck and shoulder.

Mi-Cha giggles “Sae, I’m going to end up smacking you with this brush on accident with you so close.”

“Then be done! Your hair looks good the way it is.” He says resting his head on her shoulder and looking at her in the mirror.

“It's still so tangled though. I just want to look good for our dinner tonight.” She huffs.

“Mission accomplished, you look beautiful as always.” He beams at her in the mirror again and squeezes her tightly from behind. “Here let me see” He offers, holding his hand out toward the brush. She hands it over. Within a few minutes, he has her hair all brushed out and even manages to get it into a loose side braid for her.

“I know it’s not great but-” he starts before being interrupted by her lips on his.

“It’s perfect, thank you Saeyoung” She smiles and wraps her arms around his waist. “I was getting really frustrated so that was a big help.”

He blushes, happy to help her and glad she liked his handiwork. "Anytime baby." He says swiftly leaning down to plant a kiss on her shoulder once more before holding her at arm's length and assessing her. "My beautiful wife, how on earth did I get so lucky?"

She smiles bashfully at him, even after all these years simple comments like that still make her feel like she's on the moon. "Pleasures all mine, Handsome." She replies, inching closer to him once again until their lips meet. It doesn't take long before Saeyoung is begging entrance to her mouth with a light swipe of his tongue, which she allows. A slight moan escapes him as their tongues dance together. His hands roam lower on her torso before grabbing at her backside softy, prompting her to break their kiss.

"Sae we can't, we have a dinner reservation remember?" She says, knowing what he was thinking.

"Let's cancel it" he pouts. "Oooo I know! I could hack the restaurant's system to swap our reservation with a later one!"

"And ruin some poor couples night?" She challenges him teasingly.

"Hmm ok, good point. I really do want to take you out. It's been a while since we've gone on a date, and you deserve it. Plus I think you'll really like this place."

She smiles up at him and ruffles his hair before kissing him one last time. "I'm going to get my shoes on and then we can head out?"

"Sound good." He nods.

She exits the bathroom and walks back into the room proper, going to find her shoes.

A few minutes later Saeyoung exits the bathroom, his bright red hair now side-parted and gelled. Despite his jokes earlier in the week that he’d wear “Hawian print dad shirts” all week, he dons a grey button up and pastel yellow bow tie with black slacks and suspenders.

Mi-Cha raises her eyebrow as her mouth drops open. “Whoa.” She says simply.

“Glasses?” Saeyoung says before removing his frames “Or no glasses?”

“Glasses or course, or do you not want to see me that badly?” She laughs.

“You know I have contacts, silly girl! I just don't wear them a lot because I stare at screens all day.”

“Doesn't seem to bother your brother.”

“I don't know how. And he says I’m the crazy one” He chuckles still pondering how Saeran can stand wearing contacts as much as he does, and colored ones at that.

Mi-Cha approaches her husband, taking his glasses from him and placing them back on his face. “Glasses.” she says decidedly “I’ve always loved your glasses. Besides, they match your outfit too well not to wear them.”

“And so it is decided! My brilliant wife has once again bestowed upon me her infinite wisdom and flattery!” he says dramatically.

She laughs. “Come, my most dapper husband, let us go to the place of dining!" Responding just as ridiculously, as she opens the door to their room so that they can leave.


	2. Unexpected but Not Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran takes a little alone time, which subsequently gets interrupted. He may or may not be happy about this.
> 
> Mi-Cha and Saeyoung attempt to be sneaky.

Saeran sits cross-legged on a large rock that marks the summit of the mountain trail he's been working his way up for the past 40 minutes. Slightly winded, he takes deep breaths and focuses on recovering himself. "Whew, I need to work out." He tells himself. 

He takes another deep breath of fresh mountain air and savors the way it fills his lungs. It's been years since Mint Eye, even longer since he was trapped in that God-forsaken excuse for a house. Even still, the feeling of freedom manages to take him by surprise. The sheer fact that he's allowed to do this, allowed to do what he wants when he wants. It still feels foreign. Some things will haunt him forever, he knows that. But being able to have a life is more than he ever hoped for. 

He pointedly takes a moment to fully absorb his surroundings. To his left, he can see the hotels, restaurants, and shops that line the edge of the beach below him. The beach has mostly cleared out by now although he can spot a few couples taking sunset strolls along the water’s edge. He scans the length of the beach, searching for his brother’s telltale red hair, wondering if one of the couples on the beach might be his brother and sister-in-law. 

Ahead of him lies the reason he made this hike to begin with - a beautiful sunset painted in reds and purples, quickly taking over the blue that was there before. Long strings of clouds run the length of the horizon as sun meets ocean, light dancing on the waves. He takes another deep breath and smiles. He’s always loved the sky. When he had nothing else he still had the sky. Even when all he had was one small window to look at it through, the sky was always there. Always beautiful and always breathtaking, a faithful companion when all else was lost. 

He remains for the next hour or so until the sun has all but finished its decline below the horizon. Taking the flashlight out of the small pack on his back he begins decent back down the mountain to the hotel. On the way down he contemplates what to do when he gets back to his room. He’s pretty hungry, grabbing dinner himself seems to be a good place to start. 

He stops at one of the many restaurants on the way back, opting for a bar seat instead of a whole booth with him being only one person. He orders and then takes his phone out while he waits, seeing he has a few new messages. 

**Saeyoung:** Don't get up to too much trouble without me now, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do ;) 

He scoffs. _What exactly is that supposed to mean anyway?_ He thinks, not bothering to actually respond

**Mi-Cha:** Sorry about leaving you on your own tonight, if you need us to come back just say the word! 

Mi-Cha is way to considerate. She always has been, always. Everyone knows this about her- it’s immediately obvious to most upon meeting her for the first time. Ah. but he’s known that about her longer than any of their friends, or even his own brother. It was specifically the reason he had chosen back her then. He shudders then, slightly embarrassed at his past behavior. In the end, it would seem that he inadvertently played matchmaker for Saeyoung. He’d have to remember to give his brother shit about owing him one later. Thinking about how much things have changed, he smiles.

He’s so absorbed in his own self-reflection that he doesn't even notice a woman sit down next to him. 

“You must like her a lot.” She says, grabbing his attention finally. 

He’s caught off-guard for a moment and stares blankly at her blue eyes.

“W-who?” he stutters embarrassed. 

“Your girlfriend, or whoever's making you smile like that.” She giggles.

“Oh, I wasn’t. I don’t. Uh, I don't have a girlfriend.”

“Oh?” She asks.“A boyfriend, perhaps?” 

“Oh, no - uh- not that either, I’m single.” He clarifies. 

Her face brightens visibly. “Is that so? Well in that case, whatcha drinking? Vodka soda?” She motions exaggeratedly to his glass. 

_Am I being hit on right now?_ He thinks to himself _Probably not right?_ She just wants someone to talk to he’s sure of it. 

He chuckles.“Seltzer, I- uh don't really drink.” 

“Damn, I’m not doing too good here tonight” She giggles. “I guess it’s true what they say about making assumptions.” 

“It’s fine.” He says, not really knowing how to respond but smiling politely. 

She twists a finger around a lock of dark hair nervously, the boost of confidence she inspired in herself a moment before coming over here quickly wearing off. “So - uh, you here on vacation?”

“Yea, with my brother and sister-in-law. Family bonding ya know?” This conversation isn't the most comfortable thing for him, but it’s not entirely unwelcome either. “How about you?”

“Girls weekend out.” She says, a slightly sarcastic tone in her voice. “Which apparently turned into ‘Let's all get drunk and pass out and leave Jisun on her own’ weekend.”

“Ah. Yea that doesn't exactly sound like what you signed up for.” He responds empathetically. His food arrives and he thanks the server quickly, then turns his attention back to her. 

She scoffs. “You've got that right. Eh, it’s whatever. Kinda needed a break anyway. Not that I don't love them. It’s just sometimes their energy is a little much for me. I’m sorry that probably doesn't make any sense.” 

He understands completely though. “It does. I feel like that a lot with my own friends, especially my brother. Too much energy for his own good. Sometimes I just need to get away from him.” 

“Yes! Exactly! Ugh, feels nice to talk to someone who gets it.” She smiles earnestly, feeling a lot more comfortable than before. 

He returns her smile also feeling a tad more relaxed and truly takes in her image for the first time. Her hair is actually a very dark violet and comes just to her shoulders, her eyes a deep blue. A swath of freckles dots her nose and upper cheeks. She’s wearing a simple dress with a large floral pattern - Hibiscus - he recognizes them as, how ironic. He takes a sip of his drink and decides he agrees with the sentiment. 

His phone beeps with a new notification, Mi-Cha checking up on him, of course. He takes a moment to reply before setting it back down. 

She shifts slightly in her seat, “Anyway, I didn't mean to interrupt your meal-”

“You’re not interrupting” He interjects, feeling slightly rude for being on his phone. “I-It’s nice to talk to someone new.”

“Yea? Yea, I agree” She says. 

“You said your name was Jisun?” She nods affirmatively. “I’m Saeran.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Saeran.” 

Just then her own phone begins to ring in her clutch purse. She answers it and immediately her eyes go wide at whatever the person on the other end has said. "Yea, yea ok I'll be right there." She ends the call and looks over at him looking a bit disappointed. 

"Ugh, I'm sorry. Duty calls looks like I've gotta go babysit some sick drunks." 

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't also feeling disappointed. "Ah well, I wish you good luck then. You might wanna pick up some cleaning supplies, and maybe some painkillers on your way back?" He offers.

"Looks like someone has experience." She notes.

"Ha, yes, unfortunately." 

"Well, I hope you have a good night, Saeran."

He smiles. "I'd say the same but."

She laughs at that and begins to retreat toward the door. 

"And lots of water!" He adds over the din of the restaurant. 

She gives him a thumbs up on her way out the door. She was going to have to give her friends a long, _loud_ talking to in the morning about how they inadvertently pulled her away from a _very_ cute guy. 

Saeran watches wistfully out the window as she proceeds down the sidewalk. He dares to hope they’ll meet again, however unlikely that may be. 

-

"It’s the hottest planet in our Solar System, which is a little weird when you think about it because it's not the closest to the sun. Mercury is, but guess what?" Saeyoung explains excitedly, holding Mi-Cha's hand while the two of them walk back to the hotel. 

Mi-Cha smiles thoughtfully, enchanted at how enthusiastic he gets over things he's passionate about. Suddenly a familiar shock of red hair catches her eye through a nearby restaurant window. 

"Saeyoung." She says, releasing his hand as she peers through the window, trying to stay close to the side as not to be noticed by the current object of her attention. 

"Mercury has no atmosphere to regulate its temperature. So. Its temperature fluctuation is all over the place and you know what else?."

"Saeyoung!" She says louder this time. 

"Ya?"

"I-is that Saeran?" She says in a hushed tone, pointing to a man at the far corner of the restaurant's bar. 

Saeyoung's mouth falls open when he spots his brother. 

"Yea but who is _that_?" He ducks around her to try to get a better look but she pulls him back. 

"Don't! He'll see you!" She scolds in a whisper. "We’ve got to be sneaky!. 

"Why are you whispering?" He whispers. 

"Why are you?" She retorts. 

"Just following your lead, boss." He answers. 

"Don't you forget it." She mumbles. "Ok, ok but seriously who is she?" 

"The girl reading this" Saeyoung says dramatically. Before laughing at his own joke. 

Mi-Cha snickers "Saeyoung!" 

"Hehe." Is his only response as the two of them sneakily peek through the window again.

"She's pretty." The pair say in unison. 

"Like really pretty! Has he said anything to you about a girl?" Mi-Cha inquires. 

"No, you?"

"Mm-mm" she shakes her head back and forth. 

"I'm calling him." Saeyoung says pulling his phone from his pants pocket. 

Mi-Cha quickly plucks his phone from his hand. "Wait, don't." 

"But MCeeee he could be in danger!" He begs. 

Mi-Cha looks again at the two of them through the window. The girl says something and Saeran smiles brightly, seemingly at ease. "Oh, yea he looks like he's in a lot of danger." 

"That's just how they get you." 

"Sae, come on. Let him have a little fun. He's not a kid, he can take care of himself."

"It's my sworn duty to protect him as an older brother!" 

"You know you're twins right? You're only like 3 minutes older or something like that." She says, taking her own phone out and quickly typing a message. She watches through the window as Saeran’s phone lights up. He looks down at it and picks it up, eyeing the girl apologetically before taping a couple times and setting it back down. 

Her own phone vibrates confirming what she already knew was true. 

**Mi-Cha** : Heading back to hotel, you all good?

**Sae2:** All good, out getting food. 

"See? You worry too much!" 

"I can't help it!"

"I know Babe" she responds, taping him lightly on the nose before offering him her hand. "Come on, let's go! Your brother left us alone on our date, let's leave him alone on his!" 

"Do you really think it's a date?!" He asks, wide eyed taking her outstretched hand. 

"I have no idea," she laughs. "But If it is, he deserves some privacy. Plus I have other plans for you.” She gives him a devilish smile. 

“Oh?” Saeyoung replies, completely forgetting his prior mission. “In that case, lead the way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Victorian Flower Language meaning for Hibiscus is 'delicate beauty', :) (Or at least that's what google told me so that's what i'm going with.)


	3. Tonight, Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung and Mi-Cha enjoy some alone time, Saeran not so much. 
> 
> First part of chapter is pretty spicy/smutty if that's not your jam, you can jump to the page break. (--)

The hotel room door opens quickly as Mi-Cha pulls Saeyoung inside, playfully pushing him back onto the bed, he chuckles, eyes wide at his wife’s newfound boldness. She hangs the Do Not Disturb sign on the handle just in case Saeran comes back and decides he wants to hang out, which won't happen anyway but better safe than sorry she figures. 

After securing the door she quickly climbs into Saeyoung's lap, pushing his shoulders back until they meet the neatly made bedspread. She kisses him. Hard. Causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. 

“What gotten into you, Cutie?” He inquires, wrapping his arms around the small of her back, holding her in place on top of him. 

“You.” She replies, kissing his cheek. 

“Well, not yet but that can be changed” He teases, giving her a toothy grin and a wink. 

“I’m counting on it.” She giggles, kissing him again.

He hums contentedly against her lips as she deepens the kiss, intertwining her tongue with his. His hand cups her cheek gently as the other travels down the expanse of her back before coming to a halt at her bottom, where he grasps lightly. 

She pulls loose his bow tie, undoing the intricate knot until the material lies flat against his chest. Looping her index finger around the button at his throat, she uses her thumb to pop it open followed by the next few in line. 

It doesn't take long for both his hands to travel to her thighs, pushing up and under the hemline of her sundress before settling once again. He grasps harder this time, grinding her into him so she can feel exactly what she's doing to him. She hums into his mouth at the sensation before pulling their lips apart. 

“Already?” she teases, bucking into him lightly. 

“Of course Beautiful, you know I can never get enough of you.” He says completely unashamed, nuzzling her nose with his own. 

She giggles as her heart swells with his words. "I love you." She says to him. 

"I love you too,” He smiles, tenderly “now let's get this off of you." He adds, lifting her dress past her torso and over her head and flinging it to the far corner of the bed. 

She unsnaps his suspenders and makes quick work of the rest of his buttons. When she's reached the bottom he places his hands carefully at the curve of her spine and back of her head taking the opportunity to flip her over onto her back.

He kneels beside her shrugging out of his shirt while kicking off his shoes, letting them tumble down the side of the bed and onto the floor. Mi-Cha giggles at her husband's somewhat awkward movements as he struggles to remove his pants without standing. 

While he’s doing that she decides to remove her bra, tossing it toward the hotel room dresser. Maybe a little too hard, she realizes as it smacks the table lamp causing it to teeter for a few seconds before re-settling. 

“Someone’s excited.” Saeyoung notes aloud now having shed himself of his bothersome pants and settling himself back into his spot at her side. 

She bites her lip. “Maybe a little.” She says, flitting her eyes to the side before meeting his. 

He swipes a finger up the length of her panties, feeling her excitement, and causing her to shudder and gasp. “Maybe a lot.” He teases, peering at her over the frame of his glasses and grinning at her wickedly.

She reaches out to cup her hand around the back of his head, pulling him back down to her level and kissing him deeply once more. His fingers push the damp material of her lace panties aside, wasting no time delving into her. 

Her moans fill his mouth as her hands reach almost frantically for his bright red boxer briefs. She palms him, feeling his rigidness as a hot need coils in her stomach. She takes either side of his waistband and pulls, finally freeing him from his confines and allowing his length to spring forth. She wraps her fingers around him and pumps slowly, teasingly. 

He breaks the kiss with a sharp intake of breath at her touch, eyes rolling back from her touch. 

“Saeyoung.” She whispers breathily.

His eyes snap to hers, mouth still agape. 

“Please” she begs. 

He flashes a bright smile at her and quickly makes to remove his underwear before positioning himself between her legs. He grasps himself at the base with one hand, while supporting himself above her with the other, face inline with hers. His gaze is both honey and fire, sweet and welcoming yet, hot and hungry. They say predators bare golden eyes, and right now she’s all-willing prey, but only for him.

Slowly he slips into her, watching her face for any signs of discomfort but there are none. A loud pleasured cry fills his ears as he fills her completely, her warmth enveloping him deliciously. A husky moan escapes his own throat, low and deep as he begins to move. 

Her eyes close in pleasure as his hand finds her breast while the other travels the length of her body before settling at the apex of her slit, massaging slow tight circles with the pad of his thumb. She jolts pleasurably at the new sensation, bucking into him hard and sending a delightful rush of pleasure through both of them. 

He tweaks a nipple causing her to arch into his touch, begging for more. A ragged whine is cut short into moan by another particularly deep thrust, pulling her further up the peak. She rakes her nails down his back before giving him a tight squeeze on his full yet firm ass. Pushing him into herself again, urging him on. 

The hand at her breast travels instead to the space on the mattress next to her head so that he can properly support himself, giving himself better leverage for the deep, hard thrusts he knows she wants. That they both want. That they both need. 

He kisses her hard as he thrusts into her, then releases her lips as quickly as he had captured them, labored breaths spilling from him. 

She marvels at his beauty, at the sight of his focused, all-consuming gaze as he pounds into her. His previously neatly gelled hair now hangs disheveled over his brow which is now showing a thin sheen of sweat. His glasses have slid down his nose somewhat, his lips are parted as ragged pants leave his full lips. He’s just so- 

“Perfect.” He says. She blinks up at him in surprise as their hips collide once more. His eyes scan over her, taking her in. The way her hair spills out over the white expanse of the bed like streams of chocolate. The way her cheeks show just the slightest tint of pink from exertion. The way she looks at him with those deep pools of molten copper, begging him to melt into her. But with her, he’s always melting.

“So perfect.” He repeats as they meet each other again, her breasts reacting to the motion just right. 

He increases the pressure on her clit, timing each stroke perfectly with every thrust. She whines desperately as she arches again, a silent plea for him to take her over the edge. A plea he’s more than willing to grant her again and again if she so desired. His own release is not far off. Especially with her writhing underneath him like she is, just for him. 

A strangled moan releases from her as the first wave of her orgasm crashes over her. Her face forms a perfectly round “O” just before stretching into a languid smile as subsequent waves swallow her in a sea of pleasure. She squirms around him luxuriously, her walls enveloping him in hot, wet ecstasy. His body presses fully into hers, arms wrapped around her tightly. 

She tangles one hand in his soft curls while the other holds him tightly against her as well. “Come for me.” She begs him breathily into his ear. Still riding out her orgasm, she runs her tongue along the shell of his ear.

His pace increases and then falters as his own orgasm comes, releasing into her in hot spurts. He groans deeply as his thrusts become slower, and then less intense as he comes down from his high. He hums his satisfaction against the crook of her neck, now spent. 

“I love you.” He says simply, nuzzling her neck before kissing along the length of her collarbone. His kisses quickly become small nibbles that he knows tickle her. 

“I love you too my beautiful, silly man.” She responds in a giggle, kissing the top of his head. “I think we need a shower.” She adds. 

He lets out an exaggerated groan. “How do I take a shower without getting up?” He wonders aloud. “Maybe that’s my next project.” 

“I’m pretty sure that's impossible.” She says. 

“I got you didn’t I? I don’t believe in impossible anymore.” He says, flashing another 100-watt smile and kisses her deeply before retreating to the bathroom to start the water. 

\--

Saeran finishes his meal as he reads through emails from work on his phone. Jumin had told him specifically not to concern himself with work and to focus on relaxing but if he was going to walk into a shitstorm upon his return he’d rather be forewarned about it. 

Suddenly, he gets the odd feeling he’s being watched. Something he hasn't experienced in a while. It could just be his anxiety acting up, after all, he was in a completely new place with no one he knows nearby. It's been some time since he's had a flare-up though. He decides to err on the side of caution. He calmly asks his server for the bill and hands them the exact amount - in cash.

He gets up and leaves the building like anyone else, as he’s approaching the door he thinks he can see a reflection of a man in the corner beginning to rise as well. He can feel his breath shudder in his chest and makes an attempt to slow his breathing. He begins to proceed down the street toward their hotel but then he hesitates. If someone really is following him its most likely someone linked to his past in one aspect or another. If someone wants him - they want Saeyoung and possibly even Mi-Cha too. He sure as hell isn't going to be the one to lead them to them, no he’s put them in enough danger to last a lifetime. 

He tries to focus on the sounds behind him, tries to prove to himself that he’s even being followed at all. He can hear footsteps behind him but it’s hard to tell if they are just the regular din of the nightlife or an actual threat. He checks behind him using a nearby motorcycle side view mirror and his fears are confirmed. A man in a dark hoodie is indeed following him albeit from a distance. It could be a coincidence but it doesn't _feel_ like a coincidence. He continues walking, using every ounce of self-control he can to keep himself at an even pace. He feels like he’s that same terrified sixteen-year-old boy all over again, with hooded figures following him. He feels the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand up. Every instinct he has is telling him to run, run to Saeyoung but he can’t. In the past 6 years, he has never wished to once again be carrying a gun, but right now he wishes he had one. 

_“Calm down idiot”_ He hears a voice inside his head say. A voice he doesn't hear too often anymore but is still a part of him, always will be. 

_“See that night club to our left? Duck in there, lose that scumbag in the crowd. Blend in for a bit, fucking dance if you have to, then find a back exit, a fire escape, something and you lose that motherfucker and when you are sure he’s gone then you can go back to the - the. You know who.”_

He and Unknown have an odd relationship, to say the least. He understands now that Unknown is a personality his mind had forged in an attempt to protect the rest of his mind, and his body too. His only purpose was to protect. He mostly stays silent these days, but it would make sense for him to make an appearance now just when his anxiety was beginning to cloud his mind of all possibilities of escape. 

He mentally affirms to his alter that he understands, and follows his lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next update might a little slow because I'm going to try to participate in at least some of Tumblr's Saeran and Saeyoung week events/prompts with (hopefully) a mix of writing and art.


	4. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things ramp up a bit here, anxiety, worrying, and being paranoid for everyone! Still, there are soft moments. Hope you enjoy!

Bassy music thumps loudly as Saeran enters the nightclub, hastily flashing his forged ID at the doorman. This is the last place he thought he’d end up tonight but if it gives him a chance of throwing whoever that man is off his trail then he’s happy to play along. He’s not really dressed for clubbing, seeing as he was originally planning on just going hiking tonight. His t-shirt and shorts don’t stick out per se, but they don't exactly help him blend in with all the trendy black and neon he’s currently surrounded by. 

Fortunately for him, there seem to be quite a few people in here that are a good deal taller than him. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he verifies the man hasn't managed to follow him in  _ yet _ . He’s not taking any chances. These types of people don’t give up easily. Especially if they are under the command of someone powerful - he knows that all too well. 

He shudders; anxiety building as he wanders into the crowd, specifically trying to stay behind people taller and larger than him. He glances at the door again, still nothing. His eyes dart nervously around the room hoping his discomfort won't be noticeable enough to make him stand out. 

_ You’re going to have to be a bit more convincing than that.  _ He hears Unknown say in his head as his hips begin to move in time to the music against his own will. He groans outwardly as a familiar headache begins to settle in. 

Somehow he finds himself in a group of three or four other club-goers, definitely blending in now despite the embarrassment that overcomes him the moment he realizes what’s going on. At least Saeyoung isn't here right now to see this or he’d never let him live it down. 

Just as he’s entertaining that thought he sees him - the same figure as before - enter the club and begin scanning the crowd. Saeran ducks behind one a tall man in front of him, which he realizes must look like a very strange dance move but he doesn't have much of a choice right now. Luckily the few people he was apparently dancing with don't seem to notice or care about his timely departure. He watches as the man’s eyes settle on a woman sitting at the bar who seems to be flagging him down, he walks up to her and they embrace and then both sit down. 

Saeran feels like a fool. Did he make the whole thing up? Was the guy not really following him and just happened to be behind him? He walks a little closer to get a better look at him. He’s pretty positive this is the same guy but this guy’s not even paying attention to the rest of the crowd, in fact, he already has a hand on his date’s thigh as they are obviously in some type of ‘personal discussion’. 

He knows his paranoia and anxiety can sometimes play tricks on him. Is that really all it was? Did he simply let his imagination run wild? He feels deflated, tricked somehow almost. His panic was even enough to cause his alter to come out. He realizes his next therapy session is going to have to be about tonight. He groans again.

It had been a good day, a great day actually. He was feeling quite carefree after talking with Jisun in the restaurant, excited even. She had been easy to talk to in ways most people aren't, it was refreshing but then this happened. Why did this have to happen? 

He tries to talk himself down, it’s not that big of a deal right? So what, he got a little paranoid. He didn’t lash out at anyone or cause a scene. He’ll never even see these people again. But what if it wasn’t just paranoia? What if something really was up and that guy just had a cover? What if that guy wasn’t the guy from before? 

His mind runs in circles as he walks back to the hotel, glancing behind him every few strides. He takes his phone out to check the time, he has no idea how long he was in there - it’s dead.

“Shit.” He says under his breath. He hates losing track of time the way he does when a switch happens. It’s been so long he forgot how uncomfortable it makes him. He must have been in there awhile. He feels guilty, Saeyoung and Mi-Cha are probably worried about him. He doesn’t know what he’s going to tell them yet. He doesn’t want to worry them, especially if it was just a trick of his anxiety. Honestly, He doesn’t want to tell them about the switch either. As much as he tries not to be ashamed of his disorders, he still feels like he’s failing somehow when things like this happen. He should call his therapist in the morning. 

\--

“Why isn’t he back yet?” Saeyoung laments as he paces the few steps across the hotel room again, laptop in hand displaying the CCTV feed from the hallway. 

Mi-Cha checks her phone for a reply message to the text she sent 30 minutes ago. Nothing. She watches her husband’s panic empathetically, worried for her brother-in-law as well.

“This isn't like him at all, he always tells us if he’s going to be out this late.” Saeyoung says, exasperated. 

“Maybe things with that girl went better than expected?” MC says hopefully. It would be nice if her brother-in-law met someone who understood him, and he really did seem to be hitting it off with her when they spotted him earlier. 

“But his phone is off.” He says, earning an eyebrow raise from his wife as he sets down the computer.

“You know he doesn’t like it when you track him like that.” She responds, already knowing exactly  _ how _ exactly he knows that. 

“I know, I know,” Saeyoung says holding his hands up in surrender “I haven't done it in a really long time I swear, but I can't shake the feeling that something’s wrong.” He stops pacing for a moment to look down at the street from their window. “If he’s not back in 30 more minutes I’m going full reconnaissance mode.”

She knows he means it too.“You might want to put some pants on first.” Mi-Cha giggles, springing up from the bed and grabbing him a pair of his sweat pants from the dresser, tossing them at him where he’s now managed to sit for a second at the hotel room’s desk. 

His reaction time is usually pretty quick but a second later there he sits with his pants draped unceremoniously over his head as he stares intently at his screen, tapping at the keys vigorously.  _ He must be really worried  _ Mi-Cha thinks to herself as she goes to remove the pants from her husband's head, and instead drapes them neatly over his shoulder. 

“His phone’s metadata says his last location was some nightclub, not far from where he was having dinner,” Saeyoung says thoughtfully as he pulls up the location on a satellite map.

“Maybe he and that girl went there?” She says somewhat doubtful, resting her head atop Saeyoung’s as she watches his screen and tries to picture the site of her brother-in-law in a nightclub. 

“Saeran, willingly in a nightclub? My brother, Saeran?” Saeyoung asks her, matching her doubtful tone. “I mean yea that girl was pretty cute but-”

“Yea I know. That is  _ highly unlikely. _ ” MC sighs, backstepping away from Saeyoung and falling onto the bed. She compulsively checks her phone again. Still, nothing, not like that is anything surprising.

“He’s back!” Saeyoung exclaims, pushing his chair back with such ferocity that it topples over backward hitting the floor with a thud. 

MC glances at the laptop screen, sure enough, the very familiar form of Saeran is making his way down the hall from the elevators, hands in his pockets as he scans the numbers on the doors in search of his own. The sound of the door being unlocked snaps her attention away from the screen. 

“Saeyoung! Pants!” She calls out before he can open the door. 

“Right, right, right.” He frantically mutters as he stumbles back to his discarded sweat pants near the chair and hurriedly pulls them, tying the drawstring as he exits.

He shuts the door with a divisive click as he meets Saeran at the door across the hall. 

Relief floods his system as his eyes settle on his brother. “Hey.” Saeyoung chokes out, suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed as his adrenaline begins to fizzle out.

“Hey, sorry I’m back so late. I didn’t keep you guys up did I?” Saeran responds, still feeling guilty he was out so late and didn't even really know it. 

“Nah, you’re good. We were… up.” Saeyoung says a bit awkwardly as he tries to cover himself. 

“Mmm,” Saeran hums, “Is that why you’re not wearing a shirt?” he jabs, a sly smile breaking his unsureness. 

“What? No, no we were just-” Saeyoung starts.

“I’m kidding. Thanks for waiting up for me.” Saeran mumbles as he scans his key card, disengaging the door’s lock. He stands in the open door for a moment, unsure whether or not to invite his brother in for awhile. “Hope I didn’t make you worry too much?”

“Of course,” Saeyoung says slowly, undecided on how much to elaborate on exactly how worried he had been. “You’re my brother, I’m always worried about you.”

Saeran huffs out a smile as he’s reminded how very wrong he had been about his brother all those years ago. He steps back, allowing room for his brother to come in after all. “You coming in?” He offers. 

“Yea!” Saeyoung replies, excitedly accepting his twin’s invitation and hurrying into the room. 

Once the door is shut again, Saeran kicks off his shoes and pushes them to the side before padding over to the nightstand to plug in his dead phone. 

“So... “ Saeyoung starts. “What'd ya do tonight?” 

Saeran eyes him suspiciously on his way into the bathroom. “Went for a hike earlier. Then dinner” He says as he washes his hands and opens his contact case, popping out one minty-blue contact and placing it in its appropriate side. 

Saeyoung leans against the door frame “And you met a girl?” Saeyoung asks, already knowing the answer.

Saeran inhales sharply “How did you know that?” He says in an accusatory tone turning to Saeyoung. 

Saeyoung jerks back for second at his brothers offended tone as Saeyoung’s gold eyes stare into that of brothers, one its usual but unnatural color, and the other the exact one Saeyoung is used to seeing in the mirror. “M-Mi-Cha and I saw you guys on our way home! I wasn’t spying on you she just happened to notice you. It seemed like you were having a good time?” 

“Oh,” Saeran says shortly, realizing he’s still a bit on edge. “Yea that makes sense. Yea? She kinda just came and sat down next to me and started chatting with me, seemed like a nice girl.” He finishes whilst popping out his remaining contact and replacing them with seldom seen dark-rimmed glasses. 

“I can’t believe my little brother got hit on!” and just like that Saeyoung is back to his regular self. “They grow up so fast.” he cries while wiping fake tears from his eyes.

“And why is that so hard to believe?” Saeran says in a lighter tone this time, almost thankful for the teasing that makes things feel normal again. 

“I’m just kidding, I mean you’re my twin so obviously you’re an absolute cutie!” He says while enthusiastically throwing a hand over his brothers’ shoulder and finger-gunning at their combined reflections in the bathroom mirror. 

Saeran rolls his eyes as he pinches Saeyoung’s pointer finger between his own index finger and thumb, and plucks Saeyoung’s hand off of him like a dirty sock, letting it fall back to his brothers side with a comical slap. 

"So do you like her? Do you think she's cute?" Saeyoung rattles off. 

"What?!" Saeran responds. His brother can be so upfront it's jarring. "No! I mean. Yea but…"

"Yes!" Saeyoung cheers as if he just won a prize or something. 

"I only talked to her for like 20 minutes, that's not enough to know if you like someone." Saeran defends. 

"Ok but." Saeyoung pauses dramatically. "What if it was?" 

Saeran pushes past him, back into the room and turns his charging phone back on before flopping down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

Saeyoung follows, "So what's her name?" He interrogates. 

"Jisun." Saeran gives in, knowing this will be over faster if he just gives his brother what he wants. 

"Cute! What's her last name?" 

"I didn't ask."

"Ok, but you have her number right? You're turning on your phone right now to let her know you got back safe?" Saeyoung asks hopefully.

Saeran groans as he makes the realization that he indeed does not have Jisun's number. 

"You didn't get it did you?" Saeyoung says, an almost disappointment in his voice.

"No, I forgot. I was having such a good time talking to her, but she had to go help friends and I completely forgot to ask."

"Well, that's ok! We can find her! Where's your laptop? How many Jisun's could there be vacationing here right now?" Saeyoung glances around the room before seeing Saeran's black laptop on the dresser and quickly picks it up.

Before he can open it though, it's already left his hands, Saeran having snatched it away from him, letting it fall haphazardly on the bedspread. "No." Is all he says.

"No? Don't you wanna see her again? Come on, between the two of us we'll know what she ate for breakfast all last week within the hour." 

“I said no.” Saeran looks his brother directly in the eyes. “I don’t want to do that kind of thing again. If I’m meant to see her again I will.” 

“But, but what if you don’t see her again?” Saeyoung asks wide-eyed.

“Then it wasn’t meant to be.” Saeran says simply. 

“Wow, I didn't think you believed in fate.” Saeyoung wonders.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. All I know is that if I’m going to meet someone I want it to be natural, not manufactured or forced.” He says with purpose in his voice, “I’ve learned that much at least.” He says quietly. 

Saeyoung stands stunned for a minute, a feeling of pride overtaking him. His brother’s wisdom is enlightening. “You’re right. Sorry I tried to push it.” Saeyoung apologizes. 

“S’fine, don’t worry about it.” Saeran brushes it off. 

“I hope you see her again though,” Saeyoung says. “She’s pretty, and you seemed comfortable with her.”

“She is. I was, she was... really easy to talk too.” Says thoughtfully, looking off to the side momentarily. 

“Well, that’s new.” Saeyoung notes. His brother hated chit-chat, who was this girl? He wants to ask more, to find out why he was at that club, but he knows pushing Saeran for answers is never a good idea. Especially if it comes across as Saeyoung suspecting him of something. No, he’s pushed he luck enough for tonight.

Saeran checks his phone while Saeyoung seems to be pondering something. He has 2 texts from  _ himself?  _ But he’s not in his own phonebook so the text chat window only displays “Unknown”.  _ Oh, I see, how clever.  _ He thinks to himself. His therapist had suggested that he try to communicate with his alter via a journal, or something similar. It was strange to see Unknown was the first to take the suggestion. 

**Unknown:** Something’s not right. Watch our back. 

**Unknown:** and… let the red-head know...

He stares at the two messages, flabbergasted, to say the least. He  _ wants _ him to let Saeyoung know? This was quite the development. Every time Unknown took consciousness since leaving Mint Eye had ended up one of three ways; ignoring Saeyoung completely, getting away from him as fast as possible (usually by taking one of Saeyoung’s cars), or lashing out at him. The latter hasn't happened in years now thankfully. Still, he wouldn't have thought Unknown to have become soft enough to actually want Saeyoung’s help. He suddenly remembers a saying ‘ _ The enemy of my enemy is my friend.’  _ Maybe that's what Unknown is getting at? Well, it wasn't like he could text his alter back and ask him about it. 

“I guess I should get back to Mi-Cha.” Saeyoung says after some time has passed in silence, approaching the door, “Night bro!” he calls from the doorway.

“Saeyoung wait!” Saeran calls after him. “There’s something I have to talk to you about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to admit, Unknown wasn't even supposed to be in this fic in the beginning but he has a mind of his own. Writing Saeran is like a box of chocolates, you never know which one you're gonna get! (I'll show myself out).
> 
> Anyway, I'm back! I got some practice in writing our boys during Saeran and Saeyoung weeks on Tumblr, I'm going to be uploading those one-shots over the next few weeks so be on the look out for those if you're interested! As always, thank you for reading!


	5. Troubled Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran comes clean about what happened to him. Saeyoung's worries compound as more red flags present themselves. The twins get to work on figuring out whats going on.

Saeyoung pauses in the doorway at his brother’s urgent tone, noting the way his eyebrows knit together in uneasiness. He watches him as the younger twin wrings his hands, eyes darting to the side, not meeting Saeyoung’s. 

“Something happened.” Saeyoung says it’s not a question. Shutting the door again and padding over to his brother’s side.

Saeran shakes his head in confirmation. “I think so.” 

“You... think so?” Saeyoung says it's not an accusation, he's just genuinely confused. 

Saeran chews his nail for a second - an old habit - before reminding himself he’s trying to kick that, and then releases a long breath. 

“Did something happen with her, something bad?” Saeyoung tries. 

“No! No, this… has nothing to do with her.” Saeran answers, not wanting Jisun’s name smeared even if the timing could seem suspicious. “I don’t actually _know_ what exactly happened.”

“O-kay?” Saeyoung says hesitantly. 

“Do you ever get the feeling you are being watched?” Saeran inquires. 

“Yea. Mi-Cha likes to sneak up behind me when I'm working and watch me, she thinks I don't know but I always feel it.” Saeyoung says somewhat light-heartedly. 

“I mean being watched by someone maybe a little less _nice_ than your _wife_?” Saeran says pointedly.

Saeyoung looks at him pointedly. “Everyone is less nice than my MC.” 

Saeran snorts. “Ok, true.” 

“But yes, I know the feeling. We both know there’s a CCTV on every street corner. Not hard to feel watched I suppose.” Saeyoung reasons. 

“This.. wasn't like that,” Saeran says matter-of-factly. “Remember, when we were kids?”

“Do I have to?” Saeyoung quips.

Saeran rolls his eyes. 

“Ahh! Sorry, continue please!” 

“Remember how you said men in suits used to watch you at the cathedral?” 

Saeyoung is serious now, he swallows. “Yea.”

“And remember how I told you people in hoods used to follow me around? Right before. Well before I got _absorbed_ into Mint Eye. I think this may be like that but I'm not sure because...” he stops, insecurity weighing on him. 

“You can tell me anything” his brother reassures, momentary placing a hand on his shoulder encouragingly. 

“I don't know what happened because. I-” He pauses, “I switched.”

“Shit.” Saeyoung says simply. 

“Yea, except this time was different because” Saeran unlocks his phone and hands it over to his twin, showing him the messages. 

“Whaa?” Is all Saeyoung can say as he reads the two short messages over and over again.

“Whatever this is it's big enough that _he_ wanted _you_ to know,” Saeran says worriedly. “That scares the shit out of me.”

“Yea. me too.” Saeyoung agrees, uncharacteristically stoic as his eyes bore holes into the screen of his brother’s phone. 

Saeran nods, eyes downcast. “I don't know what it means exactly but I felt very uneasy, and I think he’s trying to help? As odd as that sounds.”

“Can we trust him?” Saeyoung asks slowly, eyes distant. 

“I think, in this case. We can. He’s… not _all_ bad. I know that that’s hard to believe and his actions in the past have proved the opposite but he _feels_ different now. He’s a person too. People learn and grow. I’ve changed. I think he might be changing too.”

“Ok.” Saeyoung says with finality. 

“Ok?” Saeran questions

“I trust your judgment.” Saeyoung approves

“Y-you do?” Saeran stutters out.

“Yea. Unknown - or whatever you want to call him- is a part of you and he might be the only reason you even survived all that…” Saeyoung trails off, not wanting to elaborate. “His job is to protect you in some way? That's what you learned in therapy?”

“As I understand it, yes.” Saeran affirms, surprised that his brother was listening when he explained the basics of his disorder to him. 

“His goal is to protect you, but he still doesn't like me, and that’s putting it lightly, so I don't think he would have told you to say anything to me if it wasn't completely necessary. Unless he thought my help was 110% needed.”

Just then a light knock at the door grabs the twins’ attention. Their eyes snap to meet each other’s, startled. “It’s probably just Mi-Cha.” Saeyoung says flippantly, rising to his feet. 

Saeran follows his brother to the door as Saeyoung peaks out the peep-hole, just to make sure. Sure enough, Mi-Cha is standing outside the door, hugging Saeyoung’s laptop to her chest, glancing nervously down each end of the hallway. He opens the door revealing both him and his brother. Her shoulders relax immediately. 

“Oh thank God.” She sighs in relief at the sight of her husband and brother-in-law. “You guys scared me!”

“Ah, sorry babe!” Saeyoung says, placing his hand on her shoulders and rubbing gently for a second.

“Looks like our paranoid tendencies have rubbed off on you.” Saeran notes.

“Is everything ok?” she asks, noting the tell-tale and identical look of worry on her family's faces.

“Yea, yea everything's fine-” Saeyoung starts. 

“Saeyoung…” Saeran says with his voice low, a warning.

“I was using your laptop to play games, but you got some kind of high-priority security alert?” Mi-Cha says hesitantly, handing it to her husband.

“What?!” Saeyoung exclaims taking the computer out of his wife’s hands and popping it open, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“What’s going on?” Mi-Cha says, voice stern and concerned.

“It’s nothing, don’t wor-” Saeyoung reassures unconvincingly. 

“Hyung.” Saeran says pointedly, meeting his brother's eyes with a hard look, eyes widening in disbelief, no more words are needed for Saeyoung to get the hint.

Mi-Cha notes Saeran’s reaction. “No secrets, remember?” 

“Right, ok yea. You’re right.” He says defeated. “Saeran, fill her in while I look into this?” He says hands already frantic on the keys. 

Saeran nods once and gestures to the desk chair for her to sit down. 

\---

“Who do you think they’re working for?” Mi-Cha muses after her brother-in-law has managed to explain to the best of his recollection what's been going on. 

“Some remnant of Mint Eye? Or the agency? Our father? Someone Saeyoung pissed off on a job?” Saeran rattles off. 

A mildly insulted “Hey” comes from the other side of the room as the sound of clacking continues to fill the room. 

“It could be anyone.” Saeran says, somberly. “Any luck over there? Need help?”

“Ugghh” Saeyoung groans, falling back onto the bed. “I can't figure out what’s triggering these alerts. I wrote a program to scan for any mention or trace of each member of the RFA, most are set to low priority- like Zen’s and Jumin’s since they are mentioned online an average of every 5.28 seconds. The only high priority scanners are mine and Saeran’s. And I have one for Rika as well, just in case.”

“Hey! What about me!” Mi-Cha whines, nudging her husband’s foot with hers gently in teasing. 

“You, are set to “Ultra-super-cutie-level-606 priority which has 5 sublevels of priority ranging from selfies of you to anything mentioned in conjunction with mine or Saeran’s names, or anything in a government database!”

“Kill me.” Saeran mutters, rolling his eyes. 

“Aw, don’t be jealous little bro. I keep a very good eye on you as well!” Saeyoung says cheerily, in stark contrast to the potential weight of their situation. 

“I can look after myself.” Saeran retorts.

“Oh and I can’t?” Mi-Cha says, turning to her brother-in-law and placing her hands on her hips in false offense. 

“No, Miss I’m Going to go Into This Random Apartment Because Some Sketchy Guy On My Phone Told Me Too, you obviously can not look after yourself.” Saeran answers without skipping a beat.

“So you _admit_ you were sketchy then?” Mi-Cha exclaims as if she’s she’s finally gotten a grand confession out of him.

“Of course I was!” Saeran admits openly. 

Saeyoung snickers at their back-and-forth while he continues searching for the source of the alerts. 

After a while, Saeran settles in next to Saeyoung with his own laptop, scanning local camera activity in an attempt to figure out more about the man who followed him. 

Mi-Cha takes a post at Saeyoung’s other side, laying her head on his thigh as she watches the twins work at breakneck speeds.

”Don’t stay up... all night” She warns the pair in a sleepy voice just before dozing off, lulled by the rhythmic staccato of typing. 

\--

When the sun begins to lighten the sky the twins glance at each other guiltily having defied her warning without even realizing, both caught in the trance of their work. 

“I can’t work like this anymore.” Saeran whispers. “There’s only so much we can do from our laptops. Have you found anything useful?” 

Saeyoung shifts slightly, finally noticing how numb his leg had gone under the weight of his wife's head. He unconsciously drops one hand into her hair, fingers gliding over the smooth strands as he speaks. 

“They appear to be news articles, or something similar. Information bits, or remnants of them at least. When I click the links I get 401 or 403 errors. Almost like something’s blocking me.”

“But that should be-” Saeran interjects. 

“-Child’s play, I know. But it isn't. Anyway, we don't have the processing power to crack through it here. All I can tell is that the information mentions something on me, you, or… Rika.”

“None of those can be good.” Saeran grimaces. “Can you track the source?” 

“It’s coming through so many proxies I can barely track it before it’s moved to another, I can run a tracker on it but it will take a while,” Saeyoung says, pondering for a moment. “Let’s sleep for a few hours while that runs, and figure out what to do from there.” He pauses. “So much for a normal family vacation, I guess” He adds melancholically. 

“Unfortunately, we are not a normal family.” Saeran mumbles into his pillow. 

“I guess not.” Saeyoung responds defeatedly and he moves himself and Mi-Cha into a more comfortable position. 

Sleep doesn’t find him easily though even with all his exhaustion. His mind runs different scenarios and outcomes relentlessly, tormenting his mind with visions of the people most precious to him in peril and danger. 

“God, if you can hear me, please don’t let anything happen to them. Not again. I’ll do anything, take anything. Just please, please keep them safe.” He prays, voice barely a whisper and laden with worry into the dark silence of the room. 

Unbeknownst to him, a stray tear finds its way down his wife's cheek as she listens to her husband voices his worries to the emptiness, thinking he’s the only one awake. She keeps her eyes closed but lets her hand fall over his where it encircles her waist. He reacts with a sharp intake of breath, and then a feather-light kiss to the top of her head as his heart swells with the love he has for this woman. His grip tightens around her as if just the act of holding her tighter can keep her safe from the dangers of being who he is. Of being who _they_ are.


	6. Morning Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MI-Cha inadvertently gives Saeyoung a lot more anxiety than he needs right now. The twins get a lead on the source of the trouble. I threw in a couple more tender/funny moments just for good measure.

Just a few hours later Mi-Cha awakens, having gone to bed hours before the twins she knows they won't be up for a while and that when they do get up they are going to be exhausted. She gently wiggles her way out of Saeyoung’s arms, causing him to stir at the loss of contact.

“Mmm, no. Elly, don’t run away. So soft.” He murmurs in sleep-talk, his glasses crooked on his face as he had obviously forgotten to take them off.

Mi-Cha has to hold back a giggle, she really wishes she had a video of that. She gently removes his striped frames and places them on the bedside table, frowning as she notes the deep red indent on his nose where they’ve been pushing too hard for the past few hours. 

She silently leaves them both and heads back to her and Saeyoung’s rightful room across the hallway to take a shower and get ready. 40 minutes later she stands in line with 2 bottles of Ph.D. Pepper in her hand at the coffee shop and convenience store down the street from the hotel. 

“Anything else?” The barista asks. 

“These and two coffees, one with cream and one sugar, and one with cream and eight sugars.”

“Excuse me did you say eight?” The barista questions, doubtfully

“Yea.” She responds, letting her eyes drift over the menu above the barista’s head. “Oh! And could you put the mocha-mint syrup in there too?”

“Yea, sure.” The barista says slowly. 

“Awesome! Thanks so much!” Mi-Cha smiles cheerily. 

Mi-Cha is so caught up with the logistics of ordering and figuring out how she’s going to carry 4 drinks that she doesn't notice a man in a baseball cap and sunglasses watching her intently from one of the shop’s tables. 

“Here you go.” The barista says, handing over the 2 coffee cups as Mi-Cha hands them the cash. 

“Thank You!” Mi-Cha responds, tucking the two sodas under each arm and holding the coffees in either hand. 

She turns and leaves the shop, blind to the man getting up from his seat to follow behind her. 

\--

Back in the hotel room, Saeyoung begins to stir, feeling the empty space in front of him he half-consciously turns over to grope the other side of the bed in search for the familiar warmth of his wife. He thinks he’s found what he’s searching for promptly pulling the found body toward him. 

“Ack! What the fuck?!” The body says, squirming out of his grasp faster than Saeyoung’s brain can figure out why Mi-Cha would be acting this way. 

Saeran stands next to the bed in a defensive position, justifiably startled from being grabbed in his sleep.

“Saeran?” Saeyoung asks, eyes fixed on the blurry figure at the foot of the bed. “What are you doing in my bed?”

“This is my bed!” Saeran fires back, incredulously. He really isn't much of a morning person as it is and this isn't helping. 

“Oh. look at that.” Saeyoung realizes as he scans the rest of his out of focus surroundings. “Where are my glasses?” He yawns before spotting them on the nightstand and slipping them on.

“Ugh!” Saeran groans exasperatedly as he makes his way into the bathroom, shutting the door. 

“Saeran!” Saeyoung calls from the room a few moments later. 

“WHAT?!” Saeran calls back annoyed, less than ok with being interrupted while trying to do his business. 

“Do you know where Mi-Cha is?!” His voice takes on that desperate tone that makes Saeran feel guilty instantly. 

“No, I don’t,” Saeran says, his voice at regular tone again. 

“I’m checking the other room,” Saeyoung announces as the door clicks shut. 

When Saeyoung finds the other room empty he immediately dials Mi-Cha’s number, pacing frantically and running his hands through his hair in a sad attempt to dispel nervous energy. The line trills four times - too many. She always picks up ring one or two. What happened? Where is she? This can’t be happening again. 

“Please pick up, Mi-Cha, please pick up” He begs as the fifth ring begins. 

-

Mi-Cha is just about halfway back when her phone begins to ring. 

“Shit.” She curses as the upbeat instrumental tone that represents her husband is calling plays. 

“Uhhhh” She panics for a moment as she looks around for a place set the drinks on, spotting a low retaining wall just a little further down the street, she speed walks to its location, being careful not to spill anything and places her cargo down. Fumbling in her bag, her hand finally closes around her phone and she picks up the call. 

“Hey, Sae!” She answers cheerily, oblivious to her husband's panic. The figure behind her promptly turns around, fading back into the crowd as she answers her phone, warded off for now.

“MC! Oh, thank God. Are you ok? Where are you?” He rattles off. 

“What? Yea I’m fine I just went to get us our caffeine fixes” She says confusedly.

She hears him sigh in relief. “I was worried. You weren't there when I woke up I- I thought maybe-”

“I’m fine Saeyoung. I’m sorry for worrying you - I’ll be back in a minute ok?” Trying her best to ease his mind. 

“Can you stay on the phone until you’re back on our floor?” He says quietly, almost child-like. 

“Uhh, I can try? I'm kind of carrying a lot hold on.” She haphazardly shifts her phone to her shoulder while gathering her things again. “Ok, we’re good, on my way!”

“Thank you.” He breathes.

“Well doesn't this bring back memories?” She notes into the phone as she turns into the hotel lobby.

He chuckles shortly while heading back to the hallway, quickly popping into the other room to signal to Saeran that everything is ok, and then takes a post outside the door. “Yea, I suppose it does.”

“At least you're not pretending like you’re not madly in love with me this time.” She teases, pushing the elevator call button with her elbow. 

“Never, never again.” He promises.

“I know, Love.” She says sweetly as she steps onto the elevator. 

After a few moments, she steps back onto their floor. “Ok, one special delivery of morning caffeine on the way!.” She says, already seeing her husband coming down the hall to assist her with her carrying the beverages back to the room he left his brother in. 

Mi-Cha walks back into the room alongside Saeyoung, finding Saeran staring blankly out the window as he often does in the morning. 

“Ok, I have two Ph.D. Pepper’s for the most adorable husband in the galaxy, one sickeningly sweet coffee for a Saeran Choi, and a normal person coffee for me!” Mi-Cha announces cheerily, trying her best to lighten the mood as she hands the boys their drinks. 

Before she’s even two sips into her own drink, Saeyoung has already chugged almost an entire bottle. 

“Slow down or you’re gonna choke yourself,” Mi-Cha warns just before her husband gags on a too-large gulp. 

Saeran snorts into his coffee lid at the irony as Mi-Cha pats his back firmly, attempting to assist. 

After Saeyoung has recovered from his coughing fit, something occurs to him. “You weren't followed, were you?” he asks Mi-Cha.

“No. I mean, I do-”

“She won’t know if she was. Trust me.” Saeran interrupts

“I’ll take that coffee back now.” Mi-Cha retaliates, holding her hand out toward her him. 

“Too late,” he says, throwing the empty cup into the trash bin. 

Saeyoung takes her hand instead and holds it to his chest. “You know I'd do anything to protect you, but I can't be there all the time. Just… I know you always believe the best of everyone you meet. You think everyone is good intentioned like you are. Hell, I would have never met you if you weren’t. But please, help God Seven sleep at night and have your guard up? At least until whatever this is has been solved.” He pleads, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

“Yea.” Mi-Cha swallows thickly, he’s right. “I’ll be ok, plus I took that self-defense course last year, remember?”

Just then, Saeyoung’s laptop pings with a notification.

“What’s that?” Mi-Cha asks. 

“Search results on where these alerts are coming from,” Saeyoung explains, dropping her hand to attend to his computer. 

Saeran follows his brother, just as curious about the source.

The three of them watch Saeyoung’s screen as a satellite map location loads in. 

“That looks familiar,” Saeyoung says slowly as his eyes scan the screen. 

The map location zooms it to reveal the roof and front facade of an abandoned house if it could even be called a house. 

Both twins inhale sharply as Mi-Cha looks on, trying to notice what they’ve already seemed to have grasped. 

“That’s…” Saeyoung starts, not wanting to say it allowed. 

“That hellhole…” Saeran voices. 

“Where you guys lived when you were younger?” Mi-Cha finally says, having put two and two together. 

“Yea,” Saeyoung confirms, not noticing his finger twitching nervously on the keys. 

“I think I'm going to be sick,” Saeran says, placing a hand on his head and averting his eyes from the screen. 


	7. Packin' Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and Mi-Cha pack up and head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been mulling over this chapter for awhile now but I've decided to go ahead and post it, its fluffier than other recent chapters. Plot advancement? Never heard of her, well maybe a little.
> 
> I took inspiration from Walk the Moon's song Next in Line for the last part if musical accompaniment is your thing (It's also just a great MC/Saeyoung song.)

“It has to be a trap.” Saeran says making it a point to get as far away from the image of that miserable place as he can, “You’re sure that’s where the signal ends?” he questions, not wanting to believe the evidence of their past coming back to haunt them. 

“Yea, of course. It would be too much of a coincidence otherwise, right?” Saeyoung answers, rechecking his work anyway. 

“How is that even possible?” Mi-Cha mutters. 

“I don’t know,” Saeyoung says quietly. He needs to keep digging, needs to find out more. He almost doesn't want to know more, but he has to. He has to find out everything he can. 

The three of them sit in silence for the next few minutes, not one of them knowing what to say next, dread making a home in the pit of their stomachs. 

Finally, Saeran speaks up, the tremor in his voice almost undetectable as he tries to hold back the memories related to that place. “I-I think we should pack up and get going home. We can do more from there in an hour than we could here in six.”

“Yea, that sounds like a good idea.” Mi-cha agrees as Saeyoung shuts his laptop, nodding solemnly. 

The couple stands and walks to the door, “I’ll cancel the rest of our reservation.” Saeyoung tells the other two dejectedly before him and Mi-Cha return to their room. 

\---

Mi-Cha and Saeyoung stand on opposite sides of their hotel room’s bed repacking their suitcases. The bed is still a mess of tangled sheets from their lovemaking last evening, now just an unfortunate testament to how much things have changed in the past 24 hours. 

She watches carefully as he folds a pair of his jeans and slowly stacks it atop the other articles in his suitcase. He hasn’t looked her in the eye all morning, he’s been quiet. Quiet Saeyoung is never a good sign, she knows. He’s lost in this head, it’s obvious from the way he keeps momentarily pursing his lips, or giving a short shake of his head. She knows he’s attempting to run every possible situation through his head. He’s trying to plan for every hypothetical scenario he can think of. 

He bends down, retrieving his button-down shirt lost in last night's adventures. Silently he runs his fingers over the material before blowing a short and pathetic huff from his nose and placing it in the case. He grabs a fresh pair of jeans, a shirt, and a pair of boxers and heads toward the bathroom. 

“I’m going to shower.” He deadpans, voice devoid of any emotion so much so that it aches Mi-Cha’s heart. 

“Ok babe,” she answers softly, feeling a 100 miles away from her lover as he turns the water on and shuts the door. 

Now she purses her own lips, she’s been here before. They’ve been here before and so she knows. She knows exactly what types of thoughts are going through his head. He’s scared. He’s scared of losing her, and Saeran of course. He’s scared one of them will fall in harm’s way. He’s always assumed their safety as his responsibility. Admirable to be sure, but that weight is heavy. Especially at a time like this. 

So, when she hears the faucet turn off she poses herself at the door for a second, she gives him a moment to towel off before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open. She must have given him enough time because he already has a towel wrapped around his waist. His attention flicks to her for a second before turning away again, but she isn't going to give up that easily. Grabbing a smaller towel from the rack and tossing it over her shoulder she approaches him. Ever so gently she nudges his shoulder, coaxing him to turn and face her. He obliges. 

“Hey.” She says, looking him in the eyes. “Talk to me.” She encourages. 

He bows his head defeatedly. “Sorry I…” he trails off trying to find his words. 

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about Saeyoung.” She tells him, gently leading him to sit on the seat of the toilet and plopping the towel over his still shower-soaked locks, rubbing. “What’s going on in this brilliant head of yours?” 

He blows air out his nose and gives a small sad smile, “Nothing useful apparently.”

She halts her movements and pushes his head back so that they are eye-to-eye once more. “Now, you know that isn't true. Tell me what’s really going on.” 

“I- I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t know how to protect you guys. I don’t know who’s after us, not for sure. There are too many possibilities. Someones stalking my brother? How do I know they aren’t stalking you too? Or even me for that matter.” His voice holds no anger. Just anxiety and fear.

“You’d notice something like that” She assures him, resuming her toweling-off of his hair. 

He shrugs dejectedly “Would I? It’s been a long time since my agency days. I’m sure I’ve gotten rusty. That's probably why this is happening. If I had just paid more attention, been more careful, then none of this-" 

Mi-Cha doesn't let him finish, abruptly placing a single finger to his lips. "Shhh," she says, low and inoffensive. He looks up at her from underneath the white towel, his golden eyes full of turmoil and regret. "None of this is your fault Saeyoung. You always give us your best."

He avoids her gaze, "What if my best isn't good enough?"

"It is." She reassures him with a genuine smile.

Her earnest expression of trust in him makes his heart leap a little, she could tell him anything with that smile on her face and he’d believe her. "How many more times are willing to tell me that?"

"As many as you need, forever and ever, remember?" She responds, holding up her left hand, the one with her wedding band. 

He gives a half-hearted smile, her words having improved his outlook slightly, but his overall mood still needing time to adjust. 

She kisses his forehead, before returning the towel to its rack. “Now as much I love your mostly naked form, we really should get going.”

“I suppose justice isn't going to defend itself huh?” He says, voice becoming a tad lighter as he tosses his t-shirt over his head. 

“Now you’re getting it!” She replies brightly, heading to finish up the packing. 

\-- 

Across the hall, Saeran also packs his suitcase. Trying desperately not to think of his childhood home while he methodically refolds and packs, preoccupying himself with the organization. He didn’t know what he had expected to see on that screen but that wasn’t it.

He takes a deep breath, removes his phone from his pocket and puts on some music, another attempt to distract himself. He hums along to the song, albeit poorly. It isn't one he knows well but it's on the playlist of songs Mi-Cha suggested when he said he needed something new to try. He focuses his attention on learning the new lyrics which, combined with the intent organizing seems to remove his mind somewhat from its darker places. He finishes up packing quickly, ready to get moving. 

He shuts the door to his room with finality, suitcase in hand, ready to go. Raising his knuckles to Saeyoung’s door he moves to knock, but before he can make contact with the door he hears someone say “We’re not going back there.”

He glances around the hall before realizing no one was around to have spoken. He releases a breath and asks aloud, “What if we don’t have a choice?” To which he gets no reply. 

He realizes he probably looks insane, standing in front of a door with his hand raised talking to himself, but before he can dwell on that too much the door opens. He quickly lowers his hand and hopes they didn't overhear his one-way conversation.

Mi-Cha has her back turned to him, struggling to pull her too-heavy suitcase backward out the door. Not exactly watching where she’s going, she bumps directly into Saeran. Which results in her letting out a short yelp. Startled, she drops her suitcase and turns around on him defensively whilst producing a switchblade from her pocket and threatening him with it. 

His eyes go wide in surprise and he takes a step back, raising his hands into a defensive position. 

When her mind finally registers who she’s brandishing a knife at her shoulders quickly slump in relief as she lowers said knife, putting it away. “Oh my God, it's just you. Saeran you scared the shit out of me!”

“I guess you learned something at that self-defense class.” He says, then his voice seems to drop a bit “Good reaction time there, Princess.”

“W-what did you just call me?” Mi-Chi eyes him suspiciously.

“Huh?” Saeran says, seemingly confused. 

But before she can question him further, Saeyoung appears behind her with his own suitcase, “Oh Saeran, good timing! You ready to go?” 

"Y-yea, let's get home," Saeran answers apprehensively, eyes still watching Mi-Cha’s face as her eyes narrow. 

\--

The drive home seems endless when in reality it’s only a couple hours. Saeyoung taps his fingers on the steering wheel, while Mi-Cha switches between radio stations. In the back seat, Saeran stares at their surroundings as they whizz past in a blur.

The ride is a stark contrast to the trip down, Saeyoung and Mi-Cha had belted pop songs almost the whole way. Saeran had even mouthed along to a few until Saeyoung caught him in the rearview and called him out. 

Now, no one talks, no one sings. The awkward silence hangs in the air like a thick cloud of smoke, threatening to choke the occupants of the car in its offensive haze. 

Saeyoung’s tapping becomes faster, a nervous habit of his. Although nearly undetectable at first, once Mi-Cha gives up on the radio it becomes the only sound in the car, and when he adds his left ring finger into the mix, it’s completely unignorable. 

“Can you fucking stop?” Saeran snaps. Both front seaters jump in surprise at the sudden outburst. 

“Ah haha- oops,” Saeyoung says, “Sorry, I didn’t even realize what I was doing.”

“S’ok.” Saeran accepts without further argument, relieved of the incessant tapping. 

Saeyoung sighs, moving his elbow to rest on the door as his head falls into his left hand. 

Mi-Cha reaches over and sets her left hand over his right where it’s wrapped around the gear shift and rubs it in reassurance. He smiles at her despite the odd mood. 

“You know, I could hold your hand - if you didn't insist on driving a manual right?” Mi-Cha teases, almost feeling a little better now that the silence has been broken in some way. 

“Hey, I have some automatics!” He defends whilst down-shifting with her hand still on his as their speed increases.

Mi-Cha scoffs. “That you never drive.”

“Manuals are way more fun to drive!” He stands firm. 

“Yea, yea I know and they’re way better on gas, and easier to maintain,” Mi-Cha adds, already knowing the list.

“And less likely to be stolen,” Saeran adds from the back seat without looking away from the window. 

Saeyoung groans, realizing exactly how many times he must have rambled on about the advantages of manual transmissions. 

Mi-Cha laughs shortly, a little proud of the fact she could distract them for a minute. It’s the only thing she can do for them right now. 


	8. Getting to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio arrive home safe and sound and the boys get to work. Some light is shed on exactly who they are dealing with. Unknown manages to help in an unconventional way.

After Saeyoung has properly cleared the security checks, the trio pass through the expansive garage and into the household/bunker where they’ve lived together for the past several years. This is home for all of them, but the dead silence and darkness leaves a strange unfamiliarity to the place. The air has a slight staleness to it after being devoid of life for a few days. Luckily this is easily remedied with a few voice commands for the lights and central air. Mi-Cha and Saeyoung dump their suitcases unceremoniously in the living room while Saeran opts to head straight down the hallway to his bedroom with his.

Mi-Cha plops herself down on the plush red couch, letting out a long sigh as she stares up at the ceiling and yawns. “Long drives make me so tired,” she says.

Saeyoung chuckles, “You weren't even the one driving, I’m the one that should be tired.”

“You _love_ driving, plus I'm pretty sure you require like ⅓ the amount of sleep as a normal human being.” 

“Are you calling me weird?” Saeyoung pretends to be offended. 

“No, baby. I’m calling you _extraordinary_.” She says, standing once again to give her husband a light embrace. 

“Ready to get to work?” Saeran asks his brother from the hallway, having returned from his bedroom. “I already started our computers, so whenever you’re ready,” he adds before turning into their now shared, glass-enclosed work area. 

Mi-Cha gives Saeyoung another quick squeeze and releases him, patting him on the shoulder as she passes by him and heads into the kitchen. “You go get to work, I’ll bring you guys some lunch.” 

\--

The boys settle into their work stations, previously this room had been just Saeyoung’s work area, but after Saeran moved in the older twin rearranged the room and purchased Saeran a new setup since his had been lost in the dissolution of Mint Eye. At the time it had been almost a peace offering, a testament to the fast that Saeyoung wanted his brother in his life and wouldn't stop trying to prove it to him. Saeran didn’t use it at first, not sure how he felt about working back to back with Saeyoung, but eventually, he warmed up to the idea.

After the twins started taking freelance jobs together they both realized the value of another set of eyes. Saeran could spot a missing character in Saeyoung’s code that had been stumping him for weeks and Saeyoung had a lot of suggestions on how Saeran could organize and streamline his workflow. Together they had become even better than they had been apart, finally able to play on each other's strengths and weaknesses instead of battling against each other. It was different for both of them to have someone else to rely on, but nice. 

The twins pick up where they left off. Saeran resumes the search for his stalker, made much more convenient by his usual monitor setup as opposed to one laptop screen. He had reviewed the public CCTV footage from that night, but what he really needed was the footage from the club. Hacking the public CCTV had been a breeze but he was having a harder time hacking into the clubs security system, where he knew the best shots of the two people he saw that night would be. 

“What kind of club has security this tight?” Saeran wonders allowed in frustration as he hammers away at the impressive firewall the club has. 

Saeyoung glances over his shoulder and hops up “Oh! I almost forgot.” he walks over to his brother's workstation. “May I?” he poses.

“Sure?” Saeran says doubtfully, moving out of the way to give Saeyoung access to his keyboard. 

He watches as Saeyoung enters a few quick commands and the wall comes down no problem. 

“How did you do that?” Saeran asks, slightly exasperated.

“That club’s security was one of my jobs a few years ago, some high-profile heiresses had been known to frequent the place at the time and their daddy’s paid a pretty penny to upgrade the security to keep any creeps away from them. Surprised they’re still using it honestly.”

Saeran chuckles shortly “How is that you still find ways to make my job harder, even now that we work together?” 

“Hey!” Saeyoung exclaims, heading back to his desk. “It’s totally not my fault this time.” 

Saeran begins to flip through footage from the night before and mumbles “It never was.” 

Saeyoung smiles, and after a few minutes, turns his attention back to his task of hacking into the cameras around their childhood home to try to get an idea of what kind of activity could be going on there. Unfortunately, he doesn’t get very far before realizing that’s going to be impossible. “They're all out…”

Saeran swings around in his chair. “What do you mean?” He wheels over next to his brother and looks at the map Saeyoung has open on one of his many screens then types in an access point where he knows a camera should be. Nothing. He checks the data log. “Disabled two weeks ago?” He types in another, same thing. Saeyoung watches as his brother checks a few more, before finding one that's still running, about 3 blocks away from the house. “Anything within a few blocks has been shut down,” Saeran says, confirming what his brother already knew but that Saeran had to check for himself.

Saeyoung nods. “Any camera even remotely near the house is down. That doesn’t make any sense, the only people with access to the CCTV systems would be people like us or-” and his eyes go wide.

“The government,” Saeran says, finishing the thought.

“This isn’t a coincidence” Saeyoung states. 

They both know what it means. Saeyoung stands and begins a slow pace around the room “I don’t understand, why us? Why now?”

“You know why us…” Saeran deadpans, turning around in his chair and watching his brother.

“Yea... I know but, why does he still think we’re a threat? It's been 26 years, we haven't caused him any trouble. We-"

Saeran stops him "He doesn't care, the threat we pose to him is in our very existence. He's never going to stop. Maybe it just took him this long to find us. Maybe someone from the agency sold you out, whatever the reason, I think it's safe to say we know who's behind this now and we need to be extremely careful." 

"Yea… any luck with the club's footage?" Saeyoung asks. 

Saeran wheels back over to his side of the room. "Footage from last night is still downloading. I'm hoping I can get some clues into what I - er, what Unknown saw during the switch. What he was warning me about" 

Saeyoung goes back to his computer, he’ll admit he hasn’t been keeping as many tabs on their father as he probably should have been. The intrusive thoughts start again. _I’ve become careless, this is all my fault._

Mi-Cha enters the room with two plates of sandwiches finding both boys with their faces only centimeters from their monitors. Saeyoung is typing away vigorously, his brow is furrowed. Saeran is closely watching surveillance video of a street corner. “You two sit with your noses in your screens and wonder why your eyesight sucks” she teases. 

Neither twin acknowledges her poke at fun as they thank her for her offering and return to their posts.

“That bad huh?” She tries.

”We’re pretty sure this has something to do with our father.” Saeyoung fills her in. 

A chill runs down Mi-Cha’s spine, although not that any of their potential enemies were unthreatening, but the Prime Minister bears a certain foreboding aura about him that not even RIka or the agency could compete with. He was above the law. Hell, he practically was the law. 

“Do you think this has something to do with him running for president again?” Mi-Cha asks

“He’s running again?” Saeran asks, obviously surprised.

“He announced it this morning, I just saw it on the news.”

Saeyoung pulls up articles confirming what his wife saw. 

“He fell out of the race quickly last time but he’s even more popular than he used to be. Especially after he pulled that publicity stunt with helping find homes for all those orphans last month.” 

Saeran scoffs. “Well, isn't that ironic?” he says venomously. 

“He just loves children doesn't he?” Saeyoung adds, matching his brother’s tone.

“I’ll say,” Mi-Cha responds sympathetically. “Anyway, since a big chunk of his supporters come from all his campaigning with “Save the Kids” it makes sense he’d come after you guys now. If people found out about what kind of father he truly is…”

“It would destroy him and oh, what a shame that would be,” Saeran says in a distantly familiar taunting voice, that neither Saeyoung or Mi-Cha have heard in quite a while.

“What are you thinking?” Saeyoung turns to him just in time to see his brother place his hand on his forehead and hiss. 

“You ok?” Mi-Cha inquires?

“Y-Yea, I just… have a headache. I’m gonna go take something for it. I’ll be right back.” Saeran excuses himself. 

When Mi-Cha is sure Saeran is out of earshot, she turns to her husband. “He’s worrying me, it’s been a long time since he switched like this, I think it happened this morning also.”

Saeyoung nods. “I’m worried too. It makes sense though, tensions are high right now. Just be ready in case he switches fully.”

"I should be the one telling _you_ that," Mi-Cha tells him, "Unknown likes me, remember?"

“How could I forget?” Saeyoung answers before sighing at his wife’s point "Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?”

Mi-Cha purses her lips and hugs Saeyoung’s head to her side as he is still seated and runs her fingers through his curls. “It’s hard to say, he obviously hasn’t been one for talking anytime he’s showed up. But with everything he went through, it's no wonder.” She sighs, “But Saeran’s not stupid and he knows him the best that anyone can, so if he says Unknown might be changing, then I’d like to believe him.”

“Yea, me too. I know he wouldn’t say something like that unless he thought it was true, with Unknown slipping through more often, I’m guessing we'll find out soon enough.”

“Just be ready,” She tells him.

“Hey! That’s my line!” Saeyoung whines.

Mi-Cha giggles, “Not anymore! Now eat your lunch.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Saeyoung teases turning his attention back to his computer. 

Mi-Cha leaves the workroom, finding Saeran in the hallway on the phone, evidently finishing up a phone call. 

“Thanks, Dr. Lee.” He says into the receiver

“Yea, Thursday is still good, and I’ll try the journaling thing for sure. See you then.” He finishes up and returns his phone to his pocket. 

Mi-Cha smiles at him politely. “Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt.”

“No problem, I just wanted to get Dr. Lee’s opinion on the…”

“Switching?” She finishes for him.

“Yea.”

“What did she say?” Mi-Cha pries gently.

“That I ``should attempt to seize the opportunity to create a better harmony amongst my system.`` and that my alter reaching out to me first is something that I should take as a good sign towards achieving that.”

“That's great!” Mi-Cha says brightly, “I’m assuming you didn't go into all the details?” 

He scoffs “Of course not.”

“Still, I’m glad you talked to her.” She smiles at him, “I’m really proud of you, you know that right?”

His eyes widen as he coughs out an awkward half-chuckle, “It’s nothing to be proud of, really.”

“But it is.” She argues, “Look, I know you’re basically programmed not to accept compliments but we’re both really proud of you, and the RFA too.”

He looks down, avoiding her eyes and feeling a bit embarrassed both from the call out and the compliment. “Thanks, Mi-Cha.” 

“Anytime.”

“I’m gonna get back to work now.” He says, moving back to the workroom 

“Don’t forget to eat!” She chides.

“Yes, Ma’am!” He obeys.

“You two are more alike than you even know,” Mi-Cha says under her breath as she retreats to her and Saeyoung’s bedroom to unpack.

\--

Saeran settles back down at his workstation, finding the footage from the club fully downloaded. He presses play and moves the scrubber to around the time he knows he was there. Finding the part of the recording where he walks in, he sits back and watches. At first, it’s the part he remembers, walking in, trying to blend in and _dancing_. He feels his cheeks begin to heat up as the embarrassment from watching himself dance sets in. 

Then comes the switch. It’s almost uncanny how obvious it is. He watches his form shift from an awkward shuffle to something much, much different. Something almost... sensual? His cheeks heat up some more and he really hopes Saeyoung isn’t watching over his shoulder, but he's too afraid to look. 

He watches as his - or rather Unknown’s attention is drawn to someone entering. “That’s him!” He hisses out, Quickly whipping his head around to see if his brother heard him, no longer possessing the same fear from a moment ago. Luckily he finds Saeyoung with his headphones on, intently working on something. He breathes a sigh of relief. 

“But then who was that other guy?” he continues to think out loud as he watches his alter on camera follow the hooded man from a distance, assessing the situation. While still dancing like that. He cringes again. The hooded man takes a seat at the bar, takes out his phone and proceeds to take what appears to be not so stealthy video recording of him. He’s sloppy, and he has no idea who he’s dealing with.

Unknown does not make it obvious he’s realized what's going on, of course. He bides his time, watching the man and takes a moment to 'send' that text to Saeran, warning him. Then he does something Saeran doesn't expect but isn't exactly surprised by. He watches as Unknown approaches a woman, innocent-looking enough but he knows how good he is with words. He whispers in her ear, she whispers back, they chat a little bit. He seems to ask her something, she pushes his chest playfully and shakes her head “no” but then he hands her a 50,000 Won note. Saeran gasps and thinks absently about the ins and outs of money management when someone else lives in your body. Back on screen, the girl stares at him for a second then shrugs, pocketing the money and approaching the now distracted man at the bar. 

The woman does a marvelous job of distracting the man. “Picking girls to do your dirty work again I see,” Saeran mutters. He doesn’t know where his father managed to find this guy but he needs to fire him or hire more just like him rather. This would be a lot easier if all his lackeys were this oblivious. Unknown walks behind the man and swipes his phone off the bar, and head to where Saeran is pretty sure the bathroom is. 

He returns a few minutes later and places the phone back in its spot he then looks directly into the camera and motions to his back pocket, and… _winks_?

The girl stays a few minutes longer before excusing herself and going back to her group of friends. The man grabs his phone and looks around the club, assumingly for his target. But Unknown has managed to hide behind a speaker tower. The man gives up easily, leaving the club. Unknown approaches the girl again, whispers in her ear assumingly thanking her and pecks her cheek lightly. She bashfully covers her smile and nods. Saeran touches his lips as heat spreads over his face again. 

And then he switches back, once again the awkward dancing boy in a crowd of strangers. The man he had confused with his stalker walks in and goes to sit with his date. He feels like a fool all over again. He watches himself leave and feels a little bad as the girl who helped out his alter looks around in confusion for him. 

“You’re never gonna get a girlfriend like that bro.” Saeyoung’s voice comes from behind him. 

“Ack! When did you get there? How long have you been watching?’ Saeran says, caught off guard.

“Long enough to watch you kiss a girl and then run away,” Saeyoung says incredulously.

“I didn’t kiss her!” Saeran defends

“But _you_ ran.”

“I don’t even know her! I don't have time for this! I, I have to go check my pockets from yesterday.” Saeran gets up.

“Umm? Ok?” Saeyoung says confusedly as Saeran heads out of the room again. 

Saeran returns a minute later with a small note written on a brown paper towel. 

“What’s that?” Saeyoung asks. 

“A note, from my other half.”

Saeyoung taps his chin thoughtfully “But I didn’t write you a note.”

Saeran rolls his eyes. “Not you. I’m talking about the other guy in my head.”

“I’m wounded, I thought I was your other half.” He whines, attempting to wrap his arms around Saeran, which he dodges effectively. 

“Save it for your wife, would you?” 

“Boo, fine.” Saeyoung gives in. “So what’s it say?” 

“It says ``Shut up Saeyoung.``''

Saeyoung shrugs “Sounds about right.” 

Saeran takes a deep breath “It actually says that the guy that had been following me had a physical description of me as well as a bunch of photos me from that night. He deleted them. He didn’t have enough time to properly go through everything on his phone but says it looks like they weren’t uploaded anywhere else and that there hadn’t been any communication with anyone for a few hours, so it should buy us some time and… shit.”

“What?” Saeyoung asks urgently. 

Saeran hesitates “There was also a description of Mi-Cha, which he altered some details of, hoping to throw them off a bit, but not make it too obvious.”

Saeyoung peaks over his brother’s shoulder, now stone-faced. “Shit,” he says, voice thick with worry again, it was enough to know they were onto Saeran but Mi-Cha too? “That’s… bad.” he mutters “But kinda good? In a way, I guess. I don't like that they’re on our trail but… I guess I'm almost glad he was there? At least we have a better idea of what we’re dealing with thanks to him.” 

“Me too, I don't think I could have been able to do what he did, My plan was just to run.” Saeran skims over the note again. “Oh, it looks like he also put a tracker on his phone.”

“Nice, we can start looking into that." Saeyoung pauses. "Um, is there anything about me?” he asks wearily.

“Nothing,” Saeran responds empathetically.

Saeyoung purses his lips and nods. “At least we know what they have on you guys, that’s more important anyway.”

They both fall silent and Saeyoung turns back to his screen. After a few moments Saeran speaks up again “Hey, Idiot” he calls, and Saeyoung turns to him, “You’re important too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a little while to get up but it's my longest chapter yet! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. :)


	9. Sons of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung learns more about what' going on at his childhood home. Unknown makes a unexpected appearance, falling into his old anger and blame at Saeyoung and in turn, gains some perspective from Mi-Cha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some time off this week due to being sick (Please ignore any cold medicine induced mistakes) and was finally able to crank this baby out. Writing all the parody names for things from the game was a lot of fun. On the other hand, a lot of the chapter was very emotional to write- so heads up for mentions of childhood trauma, cursing, and familial arguments I suppose?

Mi-Cha sits idly on the bed in the room she shares with her husband, staring at the screen of her laptop, trying to catch up on emails from clients she missed while on vacation. Try as she may each word she reads is forgotten in an instant, drowned out by her anxiety. There has to be something she can do to help her husband and brother-in-law. Something to help them all stay safe, they’re both always working so hard, it’s hard not to feel a tad useless at times like this. 

Of course, if she asked them they would tell her that she _was_ helping in just the way she had for so long. That emotional support was just as important as all their expertise in computers, or as Saeyoung’s gun training or Saeran’s ability to be neither seen nor heard, but it never felt that way to her. 

She clicks another email, not even getting through the greeting line before her mind drifts again. Sometimes she forgets how much hidden discourse followed the twins, how truly controversial their existence was. But the truth was no matter how dangerous Saeyoung was, and how many times he had tried to make her realize this, no one else had ever made her feel safer. They lived in a bulletproof, undetectable-by-satellite bunker, and were armed to the teeth for god’s sake. So why was she still so damned worried? Well, the man threatening them was the Prime Minister after-all and as of right now he was looking like a top candidate for the presidency, which would make him even more powerful. It was logical to be worried at a time like this, she reasons. 

But this felt different, it felt _bad_ in a way nothing ever has to her before. She wasn’t even this scared when they went to Mint Eye all those years ago. Sure, she had a level of fear but she had a good feeling everything would work out, _which had been right for the most part, at least_ shethinks, as a pang of guilt washes over her in V’s memory _mostly, but not completely_.

She was being ridiculous, the twins were practically reality’s equivalent to superheroes. Nothing had stopped them in 26 years, not even each other. With them working together? Their father didn’t stand a chance. Right? 

She drops her head into her hands with a defeated sigh.

“Uh-oh.” Saeyoung’s voice pierces the silence, having just entered the room. “I know that sigh.”

Mi-Cha peaks out at him through her fingers. 

“That’s my MC’s Trademark Defeated Sign of Ultimate Stress,” He says with a worried smile 

She drops her hands and looks at him with a weak smile. “I may be slightly concerned, yes”

He plops down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she sits cross-legged in the middle of their bed and nestles her against his chest. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

She gently pushes off of him and looks him closely in the eyes, “I’m not worried about me Sae, I’m worried about _you._ ”

“Oh.” He blinks, looking almost surprised. “You don’t have to worry about me, I’m used to this kind of stuff.”

“Saeyoung.”

“Hmm?”

“That doesn't make it any better”

“Yea, I know.”

“I’d be lost without you Sae, I-” She stops to take a breath and push back a tear “I can’t lose you. I could lose anything else in my life and I’d learn how to deal with it but I can’t lose you.” Her voice cracks at the end of her sentence as he pulls her back into him and rubs her back soothingly. 

Tears pool up in his eyes but he says nothing. She’s a strong woman, the strongest he knows. He knows she’d be able to live without him if it came down to that even if she doesn’t believe that right now. He kisses the top of her head. “I love you.” He mummers in a broken voice.

“I love you too.” She pauses “Even if you do have a Superman complex”

He chuckles through the tears. “I don't have a Superman complex!”

She snorts incredulously. “Uh-huh sure, and Jumin’s poor.” 

He huffs into her hair, defeated. His wife wasn’t exactly wrong.

They sit for a few minutes, relishing the closeness of each other until a short knock at their open bedroom door grabs their attention. 

“Hey uh, I think I’m going to go to bed” Saeran notifies the pair “My head hurts pretty bad and I think I need to lie down for a while. Unless you need me for something?” he prompts Saeyoung.

“Nah, you head to bed bro. I’ll hold down the fort. There’s Tiaranol in the bathroom if you need it,” Saeyoung lets him know.

“Thanks, I’ll be ok,” Saeran nods before heading down the hall to his bedroom. 

When she hears the bedroom door shut Mi-Cha speaks up, “So I assume that means you won’t be coming to bed?”

“Mmmmm no I’m sorry, baby.” He says getting up from his spot on the bed.

“It’s ok.” She says, trying to hide her disappointment, “Evildoers don’t exactly wait for their victims to get don’t with restful night’s sleep. Even if their wives will be left all alone in a cold bed.” She pouts playfully. 

He chuckles, “But this way you get all the blankets you want!” 

“Oh true.” She answers, smirking and sinking in between the covers, cuddling them up to her face. “Ok, good luck with your work!” “Hey!” He pouts.

“I’m just messing with you Sae. I love you, please stay safe while you work.” She sits back up pressing a kiss so desperate to his lips that he can feel the urgency in it. She quickly deepens it, their tongues mingling together for a brief moment before she pulls away bashfully, realizing this wasn’t exactly the time for such things. “If I even _can_ work after that.” He says rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks as he holds her face close to his. 

“I have faith in you, God Seven.” She says with one more quick peck to his lips. 

He groans “You know that doesn’t make things any easier” nuzzling her nose. 

“Oops.” She says, getting back under the covers. 

He kisses her forehead. “Goodnight My One and Only Life’s Main Character.” She giggles, “Goodnight My Adorably Too-Cheesy-For-His-Own-Good Husband.”

He gives her one last adoring smile before leaving the room. As he rounds the corner, the smile drops completely from his face and turns into one of complete determination as he heads back to the workroom. 

\-----

Some people say those who talk to themselves are geniuses, others say they’re crazy. Saeyoung Choi was likely both. The hammering of his keyboard and his own voice had been his soundtrack of the night for hours now. He wonders aloud how he used to do this every day, all alone in this house all by himself without seeing anyone for weeks except Vanderwood. It hadn’t even been very long and the loneliness was already setting in.

He picks up his phone and taps his wife’s contact info on impulse “She’s sleeping, she needs her sleep. Don’t wake her up.” He tells himself as he puts his phone back down, pushing it away. “Five years and I still haven’t learned how to focus on my work without trying to call her” He smiles affectionately.

It had been so long since he pulled an all-nighter alone like this. Usually, while he was working his freelance jobs from home and she was working out of her office in the city as an event planner, they’d be messaging throughout the day. So it made sense that he would have the urge to text her while working now also. 

“Damnit me, focus!” he says to himself. “I have to see if I can override the shut down on one of those cameras, whatever they’re using that place for it can’t be good.” He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, recentering himself before continuing his quest. 

Although proving harder than he had originally bargained for Saeyoung does eventually hack into one of the CCTV’s near his childhood home and get a feed going, all without alerting himself to whoever originally triggered the block through government portals. He presses the final key and waits for the feed to start up. Throwing himself a two-second victory party in the meantime, he finger guns at the screen and then blows of each “gun” as if he were some type of cowboy in an old western and he just won some type of duel. 

As the live feed loads in, Saeyoung cringes. “Yea, that's definitely our old house,” he says to no one. Right now there are no signs of activity but in his head, he’s right there again, He remembers that street like the back of his hand. Remembers walking down it and feeling scared out his mind that someone his father sent was going to murder him as soon as he passed the corner. He remembers leaving once every few days with a shopping list in his head and a couple thousand Won he had to figure out how to stretch enough to cover everything his mother needed. _Wanted_ he tells himself, she never needed 3 bottles of hard liquor a day. The things they really needed were never on the list, like medicine or decent food. 

He remembers being shoved out that very door he can see right now in the feed accompanied by shrieks and Saeran’s cries, him begging Saeyoung not to go, followed by a loud _slam_. But he had to go. If he didn’t go, if he didn't get her what she wanted what would she do to him? More importantly, what would she do Saeran? 

He always had to go, to protect his brother. And then he had to go for good, and that should have protected him. 

Saeyoung shakes his head, not wanting to go down that path of blame right now. His brother was here now, and he was safe. Well, mostly safe. And in order to make sure he stays that way Saeyoung has to stay focused. 

And so his remote stake-out began. Just him, his computer chair and a live feed of the place that had been the stage to his childhood trauma for 15 years. 

He pops open a bag of Honey Buddha Chips and a Ph.D. Pepper from the mini-fridge under his desk and sits back, placing his socked feet up on his desk. “A regular ol’ party up in here!” He exclaims to no one, again. He places a chip in his mouth and mutters in between chewing, “Seriously, how did I used to live like this?!

47 minutes and 36 seconds later something catches his eye on the feed. A car pulls up, more specifically a Bercedes-Bentz S-Class (W222), A car he immediately recognizes as the same model the current president is typically transported in. 

“Getting a bit ahead of yourself there aren't ya pops?” He says, saving the image of the vehicle that no doubt was ordered fully loaded, and with all the same safety and security features as the State Car. 

“You wouldn't hack a car.” He says dramatically. “Oh wait! Yes, I would! Not now though, later” 

He enters a search on the plate number in the meantime. 

Two men get out of the front of the car and meet at the back passenger door, opening it in true royal fashion. 

Saeyoung scoffs at the sight of the man who fathered him. Saejoong goes around back and opens the trunk of the car, stepping back so that his two underlings can get in there. Saeyoung can’t see around the back of the vehicle from his vantage point but from the way the two men's heads keep cresting the top of the car and then lowering again he can infer they must be unloading something or _some_ _things_. 

Saeyoung is so absorbed in watching the feed he doesn’t even notice someone else enter the workroom. He watches as the two men carry in a crate of bottles of something he can’t quite place. 

“What a smug motherfucker.” He hears a voice say. 

Saeyoung immediately jumps up from where he was sitting leisurely on his chair, his bag of chips and soda can crash unceremoniously to the floor.. “SHIT!” Saeyoung exclaims, “You scared the shit out of me, Saeran.”

The other person in the room smirks. “Try again.”

“Shit,” Saeyoung repeats quieter this time, stunned at the fact Unknown had willingly come into the room where he knew Saeyoung was. “Um, hi?”

“Look I don't want to be here as much as you don’t want me here but I have to check up on things if I want to make sure things are getting done correctly around here.”

Saeyoung can’t help but feel insulted at the insinuation but bites his tongue and tries not to upset the man. “Thanks for the warning, by the way, it was really helpful.” Unknown nods curtly before looking up at the screen, a look of disgust Saeyoung is used to being directed at him on his face, “What the fuck are they doing _there_?” 

“We’re not sure yet,” Saeyoung says softly.

“Ugh.” Unknown groans, dispelling a trail of thought he’d rather not address as he watches the two men return from the house and pick up another crate before heading back toward the house again. 

“Wait.” Unknown says urgently rushing closer to Saeyoung’s console, promptly shoving him out of the way. “Move.”

Saeyoung obeys without argument as the man occupying his brother’s body zooms in on what the men are carrying. 

Saeyoung jumps and winces and Unknown slams his fist onto Saeyoung’s keyboard. “FUCK!” Unknown exclaims. 

“What?!” Saeyoung asks in a hasty tone. 

Unknown whirls around on him. “Are you fucking stupid?! Do you have any idea what that shit is?!”

Saeyoung balks at him, feeling pretty clueless as he shakes his head in the negative. 

“That’s the Elixir of Salvation.” Unknown states. 

Saeyoung’s eyes lock onto the screen again “What? H-how?!” He exclaims remembering the few stories hs brother had told him about the vile liquid. 

Unknown throws his hands out wildly. “How should I know dipshit?! I haven't exactly been around to make sure the shit was gotten rid of properly.”

Saeyoung’s eyes widen at the accusation “If I remember correctly you weren’t very interested in disposing of it at all. If it was up to you, you’d probably have a bottle in the fridge right now.” 

Unknown grits his teeth “Don’t turn this around on me! That shit fucked me up too! Did you ever think about that? Hmm? Sure it was great that it kept _him_ out of the way but don’t you think for one minute that you know anything about me or what she used to do to me with that shit.” His voice becoming more hysterical. 

“Saeran was right.” Saeyoung realizes. 

Unknown scoffs “About what?”

“You have changed.” 

“Fuck you.” Unknown spits.

Just then another voice pierces the air. “Saeyoung? S-Saeran?” Mi-Cha asks timidly, already knowing she’s wrong about the second one. 

Unknown turns to look at her. “Oh hey Princess, long time no see.” 

Mi-Cha ignores the pet name and looks at him pointedly “Is it true?” She asks him, approaching the two men, “Have you changed?” making it obvious she had heard them. 

He sighs frustratedly in response. “Look I don’t know much about that, I don't have a lot of time to soul search as you might imagine. All I do know is that if your precious Brother-in-law touches that shit it's over for him, and if it's over for him, it's over for me. So here’s what you are going to do for me" he says, turning to Saeyoung, "You’re going to make sure he sees none of this. You’re going to make sure he has no idea the Elixir is involved and you are under no circumstances, to let him go there.” he takes another few steps towards Saeyoung, who is now backed up against the wall. "And if you do, I will be back with such a vengeance and just enough time to make sure you never see the light of day again and don't worry because I will be at death's door so I will have no issue taking you with me." 

"At that point, I wouldn't try to stop you," Saeyoung says somberly. "I'd deserve it."

Mi-Cha frowns listening to the defeatist tone her husband seems to take on whenever Saeran’s alter makes an appearance.

Unknown backs off of Saeyoung "Good, so we're on the same page for once." He smirks. 

“I think I get it,” Saeyoung says once he’s gained some of his personal space back. 

“Do you?” Unknown questions, raising his eyebrow doubtfully. 

Saeyoung nods, “You were created to keep Saeran safe during, well during everything that happened to him. You were created to protect him from the things he couldn't protect himself from and that's why you’re here now, he told me as much. I was doubtful at first but now it is obvious, I think we have a lot more in common than you think.” Saeyoung tries. 

Unknown recoils as if burned, “I’m nothing like you. I saved him when _you_ left. I kept us safe when you abandoned him. I took over to shield him from years of torture in the name of salvation the best I possibly could and you were nowhere to be found! I’m not like you, I’m much, much better.”

“That isn’t fair,” Mi-Cha interjects.

Unknown turns to her incredulously “Not fair?” 

‘What happened to all of you wasn't Saeyoung’s fault.”

“Mi-Cha it’s ok” Saeyoung tries to tell her. 

“No Saeyoung, it’s not ok. What happened to the two of you- the _three_ of you. It wasn’t your fault. It was your mother’s ,and your father’s, and Rika’s, hell even V is more to blame than you were but you did the only thing you thought you could do. You thought you were protecting him, you could have never fathomed what was to come.” 

She motions to Unknown now, “And you! Have you ever actually listened to his story? If the roles were reversed, how do you know Saeran wouldn't have done the same? Listen to Saeyoung, and if you can’t do that, then at least listen to Saeran because I know he’d have some choice words for you if he were here right now.”

“You don’t know what I’ve been through!” Unknown screams hysterically, not taking his eyes off her, behind him she can see Saeyoung quietly remove a taser - a leftover of Vanderwood’s - from his desk drawer. He could beat Saeyoung up as much as he wanted, but if even laid a finger on Mi-Cha he was going down. 

Mi-Cha nods reassuringly “You’re right. You’re completely right, I don't know what you’ve been through. All I know is that it was extremely hard and long and that neither you nor Saeran deserved it and for that, I am so, so sorry but please, try to take another look at everything. I can tell you’re a different person than you were five years ago, people grow and change, they learn to process their past and recover but first, you need to give yourself a chance. Give us a chance too, we’re not as bad as you think.”

Unknown scoffs “You’re fine.” He mumbles, “It’s him I can’t stand.” He says a bit more venomously. 

“Have you ever thought your anger may be a bit displaced?” She says in the softest one she can manage. “Just think about it ok? Do some of that soul searching you haven't had time for.” 

Unknown looks down, folding his arms and doesn’t respond for a while. He rubs the bridge of his nose with one hand and then groans. “I’m going to bed.” He mumbles stepping carefully around Mi-Cha and walking down the hall.

When the door shuts Saeyoung stares at her stunned. “How do you do that?”

Mi-Cha breathes a sigh of relief “Do what?” “Take the fight out people like that?”

“Just some good ol’ psychoanalyzation I suppose.” She shrugs awkwardly. 

“You’re amazing,” He says closing the gap between them and hugging her. 

“It’s not that impressive.” She says trying to brush it off.

“It really is though.” He responds with finality. “It seems you’ve saved me again.”

“You would have been fine.” She assures him. 

“Alive maybe, but I prefer my face free from black eyes,” he says, going over to the console to rewind the video, ensuring he didn't miss anything after things had started to get heated. 

Usually, she’d have a witty response for him but right now she’s feeling emotionally and physically exhausted, both from the previous exchange and lack of sleep. 

Saeyoung confirms the car on screen drove away shortly after what he saw and sets up the feed to record onto his hard drive as well as a motion detection program linked to an app on his phone in case anything happens before morning. He acts with purpose but Mi-Cha doesn't miss the slight tremble in his fingertips, or the worried crease on his usually smooth forehead.

When he’s done he puts his computer on sleep mode and wraps an arm around his wife’s shoulders, pulling her with him out of the room, “Come on, let’s get some rest.”

“Do you think he’ll be ok in there?” She asks looking down the hall at Saeran’s room as they cross the hallway.

Saeyoung follows her eyes “I think you’ve given him something to think about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that's where we'll leave off! I was a little nervous about this chapter. Hopefully you've enjoyed the new developments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
